weird couple
by gak jelas
Summary: minseok memiliki dua kehidupan yang ia rahasiakan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. apa jadinya jika rahasia itu justru diketahui oleh luhan yang sangat minseok benci?. akankah kehidupan minseok yang tenang tetap berjalan seperti biasanya atau justru menjadi kacau balau karena campur tangan seorang luhan ?. Lumin-Xiuhan/Gs/M/typos/cerita pasaran
1. Chapter 1

ff kedua yang aku coba upload di ffn

ini sebenernya ff lama ku.

pertama kalinya juga aku buat rate M

dan lagi-lagi GS

dan karena ini coba-coba harap maklum ya kalau misalnya hasilnya mengecewakan _

.

.

.

Musim semi mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya. Suhu yang menghangat di perindah dengan kuncup-kuncup muda yang mulai bermunculan. Hari yang indah untuk memulai hari. Ya, harusnya seperti itu. Sampai teriakan membahana terdengar di salah satu apartemen mewah di tengah-tengah kota seoul.

"Minseok, Kim Minseok bangun sekarang juga." Teriakan bernada cempereng milik seorang gadis kembali terdengar, kali ini diiringi dengan debaman pintu yang dibuka secara kasar

Di sana, di tengah kasur empuk dengan seprai sutra berwarna pastel nampak seorang gadis masih bergelung nyaman pada kasurnya yang menjanjikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang jarang ia peroleh

"bangun pemalas, oh Tuhan… salah apa aku punya eonni sepemalas ini" geraman bernada jengkel itu mengusik tidur cantik Minseok

"lima menit lagi Dae," tawar Minseok dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur

"dan membuatku terlambat masuk sekolah. Ma'af saja nona Kim, " Jongdae berderap masuk dan menarik paksa selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh kakaknya itu, menghasilkan protes keras dari gadis mungil bertubuh indah yang sangat diinginkan setiap perempuan di luar sana.

"astaga, hilangkan kebiasaan tidurmu tanpa memakai baju itu !" nada ngeri tergambar jelas pada suara Jongdae

"bilang saja kau iri dengan tubuhku" balas Minseok cuek sembari melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan underwear seksi dengan renda berwarna merah.

"enak saja, akupun tidak kalah seksi denganmu" rutuk Jongdae kesal sembari menutup pintu kamar kakaknya itu sembari bersungut-sungut.

Ia, Kim Jongdae. Adik dari Kim Minseok atau orang lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Xiumin. Seorang model terkelan yang belakangan ini mulai mengiklani Victoria Secret dan Calvien klain. Dua brand ternama produk pakaian dalam itu. Jika Minseok adalah model maka Jongdae adalah penyanyi solo terkenal. Keluarga besar mereka memang memiliki darah seni yang menurun dari kedua orang tua mereka.

Ayah mereka, Kim Joongwon merupakan mantan penyanyi solo terkenal yang sekarang merupakan CEO beberapa perusahan broad case dan entertaimen terkenal Korea, Cina, dan Jepang. Sedangkan ibu mereka, Kim Ryewook merupakan artis terkenal yang masih aktif di dunia hiburan. Beruntungnya kedua anak mereka ini diberi kebebasan dalam memilih karir yang mereka inginkan. Bahkan Ryewook dengan hebohnya menyetujui tawaran yang datang pada Minseok untuk membintangi dua brand terkenal itu.

"Tubuh menggiurkan itu untuk diberi apresiasi. Bukan untuk disembunyikan." Itulah tanggapan kedua orang tua mereka saat itu

Membuat Jongdae meringis dan Minseok tersenyum puas atas tanggapan positif kedua orang tua mereka.

.

.

.

.

"sampai kapanpun aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan dirimu yang ini" Jongdae meringis ngeri melihat kakaknya yang nampak asik menikmati telur mata sapinya

"jangan lihat . kenapa susah sekali sih. Kau itu terlalu serius Dae" tanggapan cuek bernada malas itu membuat Jongdae mendengus kesal.

"apa enaknya berpenampilan mengerikan seperti itu,?!" semprot Jongdae kesal sembari menarik tas bermereknya dari kursi di sebelahnya. Melenggang anggun meninggalkan sang kakak yang hanya tertawa kecil dari arah meja makan.

Entah mengapa Jongdae merasa menyesal memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kakaknya di apartemen mewah sang kakak. Selain sang kakak yang suka seenaknya Jongdae juga merasa jika peran mereka sekarang tertukar. Jongdae merasa ialah yang kakak bukan Minseok yang menjadi kakaknya.

Sementara Minseok yang di tinggal Jongdae melirik refleksi dirinya pada kaca yang memisahkan ruang tamu dan ruang tengan dengan ringisan kecil.

"kau nampak buruk Kim" bisiknya pelan sebelum menutup pintu apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

.

Koridor sekolah yang lengang itu membuat Minseok memacu langkahnya cepat ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua gedung sekolahnya. Minseok terlambat, dan itu karena bis yang Minseok tumpangi mendadak mogok di tengah jalan. Jadilah Minseok datang terlambat seperti ini.

"semoga Ahn Saem belum masuk…" Minseok terus menggumamkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang dan bernafas lega saat ia mendengar keberisikan kelasnya, itu tandanya guru killer itu belum masuk.

Dengan tergesa Minseok membuka pintu kelas dan melangkah cepat sampai ia menabrak seseorang yang keberadaannya tidak Minseok sadari. Tubuhnya secara mengenaskan tertarik oleh grafitasi, membuatnya memejamkan matanya ngeri. Kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak sunyi.

"sialan, ia menabraknya." Umpat seorang gadis dari tengah kelas

"tidak,,, ia menindihnya" teriakan histeris itu kembali terdengar

"ekhem,,, Kim Minseok, bisakah kau berdiri. Ini bukan drama-drama tv" suara sinis Ahn saem membuat Minseok membuka matanya perlahan dan terkesiap ngeri melihat siapa yang saat ini ia tindih.

"sialan, dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus dia" rutuk Minseok pelan

"bisakah kau bangun. Tubuhmu itu berat" nada sinis sang korban tabrakan Minseok membuat Minseok bergegas berdiri dan meminta ma'af

"mianhae…" cicit Minseok takut

"karena kita kedatangan anggota baru kau ku ma'afkan. Duduk di bangkumu."

Dengan bergegas Minseok melangkahnkan kakinya ke arah bangkunya yang ada di baris belakang tanpa teman.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Minseok menerima tatapan mengintimidasi dari gadis-gadis yang ada di kelasnya. Yang menjadi objek pelototan malah sibuk menatap Xi Luhan sang siswa baru dengan tatapan yang sarat akan rasa benci di balik rambutnya yang tergerai menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Kim Minseok, karena kau siswi terpintar di kelas ini tolong pinjamkan catatanmu pada Luhan"

"aku… kenapa aku saem?" protes Minseok dengan suara mencicit takut

"kau masih bertanya mengapa. Kau juara umum di angkatanmu jadi sudah sewajarnya kau meminjamkan catatanmu pada Luhan" Ahn saem melotot galak ke arah Minseok, membuat Minseok menunduk makin dalam

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, membuat beberapa siswi perempuan bergegas menghampiri bangku Luhan hanya untuk sekedar menyapa atau mencoba menarik perhatian Luhan. Suara berisik itu membuat Minseok menggeram kesal.

"oh ayolah… dia tidak sebaik yang terlihat" rutuk Minseok kesal sembari menghampiri meja Luhan.

"Luhan ssi" panggil Minseok dengan suara pelan menyeramkannya

.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Suara panggilan bernada gloomy itu membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri. Dengan ragu aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu berasal dan tercekat kaget melihat sosok gloomy di depanku ini.

Hei, ini jaman moderenkan. Jaman dimana semua gadis ingin terlihat cantik. Tapi kenapa sosok di depanku ini justru berpenampilan sangat buruk. Lihat saja seragamnya yang di masukkan dengan rapi. Rok sekolah yang nampak manis dengan lipit dan suspender yang menyangganya nampak konyol dikenakan olehnya. Kenapa roknya harus sepanjang itu. Apa ia tidak melihat tren berbusana saat ini. Belum lagi rambutnya yang tergerai menutupi wajahnya. Membuatku penasaran dengan apa yang ia sembunyikan di balik semua pertahaannya itu.

Aku mentapnya dari atas sampai bawan dan memberi nilai minus pada penampilannya.

"ada apa?" tanyaku malas di iringi nada dingin yang selalu melekat pada diriku

"ini catatannya dan tolong jangan sampai rusak" nada yang digunakannya masih gloomy tapi terselip juga nada tidak suka di sana.

Hei, aku baru bertemu dengannya sekarang tapi kenapa ia sepertinya sangat membenciku. Bukannya seharusnya aku yang marah karena ia sudah menabrak dan menindihku. Apa ia marah karena ku katakan kalau ia berat.

Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya asal ucap. Toh nyatanya tubuhnya sangat ringan. Jadi yang ku lakukan hanya mengambil buku itu dan kembali mengacuhkannya.

"apa-apaan sih sikapnya itu" gadis cantik yang ku ketahui bernama Chorong mendelik kesal ke arah Minseok yang melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk ke luar kelas. Pantas saja ia menabrakku tadi. Jalan saja menunduk. Apa ia menghitung petak keramik yang ia injak?.

"Luhan hyung, kenapa Minseok sepertinya benci sekali denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung

Park Chanyeol ini merupakan sahabatku dibidang industry music. Merupakan seorang raper dan composer terkenal walaupun usianya masih sangat muda.

"entahlah. Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya tadi"

"biarkan sajalah. Dan kalian. Tolong menyingkir dari bangku kami !" bentak Chanyeol pada akhir kalimatnya

Sejujurnya aku juga mulai jengah dengan kumpulan wanita beraroma pafrum mahal yang menyengat ini. Ngomong-ngomong masalah parfum, wangi parfum Minseok sangat segar. Perpaduan Cherry yang manis dan citrus yang segar. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat menggemaskan yang aku kenal.

"Yeol, kenapa Minseok berpenampilan segloomy itu?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol yang nampak sibuk dengan i-phonenya

"entahlah, semenjak sekolah di sini dia sudah seperti itu. Memang kenapa hyung?" Tanya Chenyeol heran, tumben sekali aku ini tertarik dengan perempuan dan parahnya perempuan beraura negative seperti Minseok

"aku heran saja. Kau tau. Di balik seragamnya itu ada S-line dan lekuk menggoda" tanpa sadar aku menyeringai kecil membayangkan pinggang sempit Minseok dan tubuh berlekuk yang tak sengaja ku peluk tadi.

"jangan meracau tidak jelas di siang bolong hyung. Dan lagi dari mana kau tahu itu?"

"setidaknya ukuran branya 36B" jawabku cuek yang berakhir dengan geplakan sayang dari Chenyeol

"otak mesummu itu memang harus di bersihkan hyung" rutuk Chanyeol kesal, mengacuhkan pelototan sekaligus umpatan kasar yang ku ucapkan.

Luhan Pov end

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih Luhan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Minseok dan selama sebulan itulah Luhan dengan sangat berhasil menyebarkan feromonnya pada semua gadis yang ada di sekolah mereka. Bukan berarti hanya Luhan yang merupakan seorang entertrainer di sekolah itu. Banyak artis dan actor tampan di sekolah mereka tapi rata-rata dari mereka sudah teken dalam artian telah memiliki kekasih. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang belum memiliki hardernya sendiri sehingga banyak gadis yang mengincarnya.

Minseok menatap jengah pemandangan membosankan yang selama sebulan ini menjadi pemandangan rutin di sekolahnya. Seorang Xi Luhan yang di kerubungi oleh puluhan gadis. Ibarat madu dan lebah. Luhan itu madu, gadis-gadis itu lebah. Perumpamaan kasar yangs sering Minseok pakai saat membicarakan Luhan dengan Jongdae adalah bagaikan bangkai dengan belatung-belatungnya.

Sore itu Minseok pulang telat karena mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan petugas perpustakkan padanya untuk menyusun buku-buku baru sesuai dengan serinya. Tugas mengesalkan sebenarnya. Tapi Minseok tidak mengeluh. Ia suka membaca. Terlebih lagi jika itu fairytalle.

Minseok yang sedang berjalan santai di lorong sekolahnya meringis kecil saat i-phonenya bergetar pelan tanda telpon masuk. Dengan bergegas Minseok memasuki toilet yang ada di dekatnya untuk mengangkat telpon itu.

"yeoboseo eonni?" jawab Minseok takut-takut

"YA! Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang hah!" teriakan dengan nada marah itu membuat Minseok menjauhkan benda itu dari telinganya.

"aku sedang menuju gerbang eonni…" cicit Minseok pelan sembari mengamati pantulan wajahnya pada cermin. Mengeluarkan cleansing cream dan toner dari dalam tasnya. Memutuskan untuk membersihkan riasannya sebelum keluar dari sekolah

"pemotretanmu itu sejam lagi babo"

"uh, eonni. Hanya eonni yang berani memaki artisnya sekasar ini" sungut Minseok kesal sembari membersihkan wajahnya dengan telaten

"ku tunggu dalam waktu sepuluh menit dan pastikan penampilan mengerikanmu itu telah hilang"

"arraso eonni"

.

.

.

.

Luhan yang baru selesai mengikuti latihan sepak bola melenggang santai di koridor lantai satu yang sepi sampai ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar untuknya. Secara otomatis Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan mengintip dengan hati-hati ke dalam toilet itu. Dan detik berikutnya seringai mengerikan terparti di bibir menggoda Luhan.

"I got u dear" ujar Luhan masih lengkap dengan seringaian mengerikan dibibirnya.

Pria kelewat tampan sehingga nampak cantik itu segera bersembunyi ketika seorang gadis dengan dres mungil melangkah keluar dengan hati-hati dari toilet. Setelah memastikan sang gadis pergi Luhan segera keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"ini akan sangat menyenangkan Minseokie.." dendangnya dengan nada sing a song yang berbahaya.

.

.

.

.

Minseok tahu pria menyebalkan itu sudah datang. Itu terbukti dari indra-indranya yang mulai siaga dengan aura dominan yang pria itu keluarkan. Minseok benci ketika tubuhnya merespon kehadiran pria itu dengan sangat baik seolah tubuhnya sangat mengenal sang pria.

Jadi yang Minseok lakukan sekarang hanya bersikap tidak peduli seakan tenggelam dalam majalah yang ia baca. Mengacuhkan pria tampan yang menyebarkan feromonnya di ruangan yang seakan menyempit. Minseok bahkan seolah tidak merasakan tatapan menusuk yang Luhan berikan pada tubuhnya yang berbalut bathrobe mungil yang menutup lekuk indah tubuhnya.

"kau berkeringat Lu" nada menghakimi itu membuat Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sampingnya. Tempat di mana Luhan duduk dan sibuk tertawa kecil.

Dan itu merupakan suatu kesalahan karena detik berikutnya Minseok terkesiap pelan dan meneguk ludahnya denga susah payah. Ok, Minseok tidak mau munafik sekarang. Siapa yang tidak akan tergoda dengan tubuh liat pria di sampingnya ini. Lihat saja otot yang mulai terbentuk pada tubuh langsing Luhan itu. Belum lagi keringat yang masih melekat pada tubuh Luhan. Membuat dada bidang itu mengkilat seksi. Membuat Minseok ingin menyentuhnya tidak hanya dengan tangannya tapi juga dengan lidahnya.

"suka dengan apa yang kau lihat cantik" nada menggoda itu membuat Minseok membuang pandang ke arah depan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada majalah fashion yang sedari tadi ia bolak balik.

.

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh…" inerku merutuk kesal akan kekonyolanku tadi.

Oh, ayolah. Kenapa aku mendadak mesum seperti ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat pria setengah toples dan sialnya yang membuatku tertarik justru pria menyebalkan di sampingku ini.

Terkutuklah Xi Luhan dan segala ketampanannya yang menyebalkan itu. Aku yakin saat ini wajahku memerah parah. Dapat kurasakan wajahku menghangat dan demi tuhan. Mengapa aku memiliki kulit putih yang sangat gampang merona. Ah… pasti butuh waktu yang lumayan lama untuk menghilangkan warna merahnya.

Mengapa ia nampak sangat menggoda dan terlihat yummy. Oh ayolah Kim Minseok. Ini Xi Luhan. Pria menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggu harimu. Menyedihkan sekali kau Kim Minseok jika tertarik dengan pria playboy sepertinya.

"Xiu, kali ini kau kembali berpasangan dengan Luhan" suara fotografer itu membuatku menahan nafasku.

Apa-apaan ini. Mengapa tidak ada yang mengatakan jika aku kembali dipasangkan dengan rusa mesum yang sekarang asik menyeringai ke arahku.

"tapi oppa. Kata Hime eonni kali ini aku difoto sendiri" aku menatap sang fotografer dengan tatapan mengiba

Aku malas masuk ke kandang singa untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengutuk Xi Luhan yang selalu melontarkan kalimat-kalimat kotor saat pemotretan kami sebelum-sebelumnya. Bukan masalah kalimatnya tapi reaksi yang diberikan oleh tubuhku yang menjadi masalah terbesarnya. Tubuhku merespon dengan sangat positif dirty talk yang dilakukan oleh Luhan.

Dan aku sangat yakin ia akan melakukannya lagi kali ini. Lihat saja seringai menyebalkannya itu. Minta dicakar sekali wajah bak Adonis itu.

"Hime belum bilang kalau temanya di ubah menjadi hot summer ya. Selain baju renang kau juga akan mengenakan lingerie untuk kali ini" penjelasan dari menejer Luhan itu malah membuatku membeku.

Selamat tinggal mimpi indah. Selamat datang mimpi burukku.

Minseok Pov end

.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap kesal Luhan yang baru saja memasuki ruang pemotretan yang berseting kolam renang indoor cantik dengan beberapa tanaman palem dan tanaman hias lainnya. Kenapa harus Luhan lagi. Dan terkutuklah konsep pemotretan mereka kali ini yang membuat Minseok harus menempel erat pada Luhan.

"ok, kalian silahkan bersiap" teriakan seorang fotografer itu membuat Minseok menghela nafas lelah.

Dengan sekali sentak ia membuka ikatan bathrobenya. Menampakkan tubuhnya yang terbalutkan bikini onepice seksi yang membuat pria-pria di ruangan itu membeliak kaget. Demi Zeus. Tubuh gadis itu memang diciptakan untuk menggoda kaum adam.

Luhan menatap geram sekelompok pria itu. Oh, ayolah. Walaupun Minseok itu bukan milik Luhan tapi cemistry yang terjadi antara ia dan Minseok membuat Luhan mengklaim gadis cantik itu sebagai milik pribadi Xi Luhan. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa Minseok selalu dipasangkan dengan Luhan. Luhanlah dalang dibalik semua itu. Luhan yang merupakan brand ambassador dua merek ternama itu sengaja memilih Minseok menjadi pasangannya setelah Luhan membintangi salah satu iklan bersama Minseok. Ya, mulai sekarang tidak akan ada lagi Xiumin karena Luhan telah tau siapa Xiumin itu sebenarnya.

Luhan sudah tidak sabar untuk menggoda dua Minseok secara bersamaan. Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah mengalihkan perhatian para pria yang entah mengapa selalu terpesona dengan tubuh Minseok. Seolah mereka tidak pernah melihat tubuh yang lebih menggiurkan dari tubuh Minseok saja.

"aku membenci ini" desis Luhan pelan dan sedikit terdengar oleh Minseok yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"kau bilang apa Lu?"

"tak ada"

Jadi yang dilakukan Minseok hanya melenggang santai ke arah kolam renang yang menjadi seting awal pemotretan mereka. Menatap Luhan dengan kilatan menggoda seolah mengajak Luhan bergabung bersamanya. Suara suter kamera terus terdengar seakan enggan untuk kehilangan moment yang bagus dan memperoleh gambar yang memuasakan.

Minseok nampak menggoda bagi setiap pria yang ada di ruangan itu. Lihat saja ekspersi nakal pada wajah Minseok saat Luhan menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Jangan lupakan rambut yang tergerai berantakan minta di tarik dan di buat lebih berantakan lagi itu. Belum lagi bibir merah menggoda yang menampakkan senyum sensual yang sekan menjanjikan kenikmatan itu.

Dengan gerakan ringan Luhan menarik tubuh Minseok semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Pria tampan itu membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut tebal Minseok. Tanpa ragu memberikan jilatan kecil pada leher jenjang mulus Minseok tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, membuat tubuh Minseok melamas dan menghasilkan ekspresi menggoda yang sangat di harapkan.

"bagus, ganti posisi. Luhan, tetap peluk Xiumin seperti itu. Kami ingin mengambil closeup Xiumin dari depan, tolehkan kepalamu sedikit"

Dan foto yang di hasilkan adalah Minseok yang menatap kamera sayu dan Luhan yang menatap kamera dengan seringai menawannya. Jangan lupakan tangan Luhan yang meremas rambut Minseok kasar sedangkan Minseok mengacak rambut Luhan dengan semangat.

Seting selanjutnya adalah kamar tidur dengan Minseok menggunakan lingerie tipis yang menampakkan dengan jelas apa yang tersembunyi di balik kain tipis berenda itu. Sedangkan Luhan mengenakan boxer sutra hitam yang membungkus paha kencangnya dengan nyaman.

"ayolah Kim, seharusnya kau menganggap dia konyol bukan mengiurkan" rutuk Minseok pelan sembari mendesah pasrah.

Minseok menyumpahi hatinya yang tidak dapat menolak pesona Adonis tampan jelmaan Hades di depannya ini. Demi Aprodhite, Minseok benci sekali dengan seringai Luhan itu. Terlebih lagi tatapan menilai yang di berikan Luhan padanya. Seharusnya Minseok marah. Alih-alih marah tubuhnya justru menggelenyar oleh hasrat. Sialan mata segelap sayap gagak itu. Mata itu menjanjikan hal terkelam yang pernah dijanjikan seorang pria pada Minseok. Dan tubuhnya jelas menghianati otak dan pikirannya. Tubuhnya berdendang senang akan janji-janji itu. Terbukti dari kulitnya yang meremang dan bagian pusat tubuhnya yang berdenyut pelan.

"terkutuklah Xi Luhan dan semua pikiran mesumnya" Minseok menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan membuat seorang fotografer yang terus memperhatikan kedua orang itu mengabadikan foto itu.

Luhan dan Minseok nampak menggemaskan pada foto itu. Lihat saja ekspresi merajuk yang Minseok tunjukan pada Luhan itu. Jangan lupakan ekspresi menggoda pada wajah Luhan. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan oleh kameranya.

TBC

ok.. ini ff lama ku yang udah berjamur bahkan jamurnya udah siap dipanen n dipasarin. semoga aja pada suka. buat yang udah pernah baca iya ini memang ff yg itu dan authornya juga ya cuma satu. jadi jangan amp ada tu yg bilang kok mirip ff itu ya... okokok...


	2. Chapter 2

Minseok Pov

Ini sesi terakhir dan tubuhku jelas 100% telah menghianatiku. Sialan… haruskah ia nampak semenggiurkan itu. Pria brengsek yang sekarang menyentuh rambut bergelombangku dengan sentuhan ringan ini jelas sekali menikmatinya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menjamah tubuhku selama sesi pemotretan yang bagai neraka ini.

Ok, ini lebih ekstrim dari dirty talk karena entah setan apa yang masih bisa merasuki jelmaan Hades di depanku ini. Di awal ia menjilat leherku. Kalian dengar itu.

IA, XI LUHAN MENJILAT LEHERKU!.

Demi segala iblis di neraka, apa ia tidak melihat tempat dan keadaan. Bagai mana jika ada yang menyadari kelakuannya itu. Dasar rusa licik yang pintar mencuri-curi kesempatan, dan terkutuklah rambut panjang bergelombangku sehingga ia bisa menyembunyikan kelakuannya dengan baik.

Oh, tunggu dulu. Jangan salah menilaiku. Aku juga tidak akan mengizinkannya jika ia melakukan itu tanpa ada orang di sekitar kami. Ok, lupakan masalah menjilat. Bagaimana sentuhan sambil lalu yang ia lakukan pada bagian atasku. Ayolah… pria brengsek ini makin menjadi. Ingin rasanya membanting tubuh menggiurkannya itu jika saja aku tidak lihat ke adaan. Ini makin gila, bahkan ia baru saja dengan sengaja mengecup perpotongan leherku secara terang-terangan dan mendapatkan teriakan positif dari semua yang ada diruangan ini.

Aku membencimu dan seluruh pesonamu Xi Luhan !.

Minseok Pov end

Luhan Pov

Ingatkan aku jika telinga Minseok adalah salah satu titik sensitive pada tubuhnya. Aku menyukai aroma tubuhnya. Manis dan segar bergabung menjadi satu. Membuatku ingin mencium semua jengkal tubuhnya tanpa tersisa.

Ahahahha… thanks to Victoria secret n calvin klein yang bisa membuatku menggodanya dengan mudah. Kalian harus dengar umpatan yang ia desiskan padaku setiap aku mengecup tubuhnya. Atau melihat matanya yang kecil tapi cantik itu membeliak kesal saat aku dengan sengaja menyentuh dadanya sekali lewat. Aku menikmati sesi pemotretan kali ini. Sangat menikmatinya.

Luhan Pov end

"yak, terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya" teriakan itu bagai bunyi lonceng penyelamat bagi Minseok

Dengan lincah gadis itu melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Luhan dan bergegas memasuki ruang gantinya. Sepertinya ia lupa jika ruangan itu merupakan ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan Luhan. Atau dalam artian lain mereka satu ruang ganti. Terlalu panik sepertinya tidak baik bagi seorang Kim Minseok.

Jadi yang terjadi ketika Luhan memasuki ruangan itu adalah bentakan dan teriakan histeris Minseok. Membuat beberapa kru dan penata rias yang berada di luar mendesah dan mengerang frustasi. Merutuki ketidak akuran keduanya dikehidupan nyata. Padahal mereka berdua itu merupakan pasangan yang sangat serasi. Terlebih lagi chemistry mereka berdua sangat baik.

"kenapa kau di sini brengsek.!" Teriak Minseok murka, oh, ayolah. Setidaknya Luhan bisa mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk.

Demi Aprodhite, Minseok sedang memakai dresnya saat Luhan masuk

"ini ruanganku juga kalau kau lupa dan lagi aku sudah melihatnya bahkan sudah sedikit merasakan bagai mana rasanya sayang" Luhan menatap Minseok dengan senyum menggoda yang membuat Minseok seketika melemas.

Jadi yang Minseok lakukan sekarang adalah mengacuhkan Luhan sembari menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Lu,,,"

"hemm…"

"tolong…" nada manja pertama yang Minseok gunakan untuk Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan dengan seketika menatap Minseok dengan alis terangkat bingung dan menghela nafas sejenak melihat Minseok membalikkan badannya, menunjukkan dresnya yang belum terrisleting dengan benar.

Jadi yang Luhan lakukan adalah mendekati Minseok, mengecup kulit mulus itu sejenak dan menarik risleting itu dengan sentakan pelan.

"tidak bisakah hanya menutupnya tanpa mengecupnya?" rutuk Minseok kesal sembari membentuk rambutnya menjadi ikatan kencang di atas kepalanya.

Luhan yang telah selesai berganti pakaian sejak tadi berjalan menghampiri Minseok yang nampak sibuk memasang anting-anting cantik dan menarik Minseok pelan ke dalam pelukannya.

"kalau itu kau, aku yakin aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku" jawab Luhan santai sembari mengambil anting-anting Minseok dan memasangkannya pada telinga mungil Minseok.

"ini terlalu intim" iner Minseok saat itu dengan dada bergemuruh cepat.

Tapi Minseok tidak mau munafik jika pelukan Luhan terasa sangat nyaman untuknya. Bahkan ia menyamankan tubuhnya pada kungkungan lembut Luhan dan berakhir dengan merengkuh kepala Luhan ke arah bibirnya. Menyesap rasa mint pada mulut Luhan dengan semangat.

Luhan yang awalnya terkejut menjadi rileks saat merasakan bibir Minseok yang sibuk menyesap dan mencari-cari di bibirnya. Detik berikutnya mereka telah berciuman dengan ganas. Kecipak ciuman menggema beriringan dengan desahan Minseok. Bahkan tubuh mungilnya telah berada di atas meja rias. Entah kapan Luhan mengangkatnya ke atas meja rias itu karena yang ia tahu sekarang adalah ia haus akan rasa Luhan pada bibir dan mulutnya.

Tangan mungil itu bahkan telah mengacak rambut Luhan dengan berutal. Kesiap pelan Minseok terdengar saat dengan santai Luhan membelai paha bagian dalamnya. Membuat Minseok menegang dengan gelenyar nikamat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sayangnya kegiatan mereka terganggu dengan suara ketukan pintu dan panggilan Himchan jika Minseok harus bergegas untuk jadwal selanjutnya. Membuat Luhan menggeram kesal. Ayolah, little Xi telah terbangun. Kalian tahukan bagaimana tidak nyamannya menahan hasrat. Jadi Luhan mengacuhkan panggilan itu justru menyesap perpotongan dada Minseok, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang akan berubah warna menjadi keungunaan sebentar lagi.

"eungh… stopht… Lu, aku harus pergi sekarang" Minseok menahan tangan Luhan yang merayap naik ke tubuh bagian atasnya

"persetan dengan itu. Aku tidak bisa menahannya Xiu," erang Luhan frustasi

Tapi Minseok melepaskan diri dengan cepat saat Luhan lengah.

"sorry, aku harus pergi sekarang" Minseok menyambar tasnya dan membenahi penampilannya sejenak. Menatap cermin di depannya dengan pandangan sayu dan sarat akan hasrat

Ok, bibirnya bengkak dan wajahnya merona. Ia yakin semua orang akan menyadari apa yang ia dan Luhan lakukan, tapi Minseok harus melupakan sejenak rasa malunya karena jadwalnya yang telah mepet.

"urus itu Lu" kikik Minseok geli melihat selangkangan Luhan yang menggembung.

Sumpah serapah Luhan membuat seringai Minseok mengembang. Setidaknya Luhan mendapat balasan yang setimpal atas kelakuan menyebalkannya selama pemotretan. Ya, Minseok memang sengaja mencium Luhan dan membiarkan pria itu menjamah tubuhnya. Minseok tahu waktunya tidak banyak jadi bisa di pastikan ia akan meninggalkan Luhan saat pria itu menegang dengan hebat. Dan itu menjadi urusan Luhan sendiri nantinya. Iblis bertemu iblis itu akan berakhir dengan salah satu merasa kalah. 1:0 untuk mereka berdua.

Umpatan itu masih terus terdengar bahkan setelah Minseok pergi.

"sialan gadis itu. Ya Tuhan. Ini menyiksa" desis Luhan kesal sembari berderap ke arah kamar mandi. Untuk kegiatan selanjutnya sepertinya tangannya akan sibuk untuk beberapa waktu.

Mari tepuk tangan untuk seorang Kim Minseok yang sukses mebuat Luhan menegang dengan cepat. Entah apa yang ada di diri Minseok yang membuat Luhan tertarik secara seksual pada gadis itu. Tidak perlu menyentuh Luhan, dengan tatapannya saja gadis itu mampu membuat Luhan tegang. Luhan benci wanita dominan dan sepertinya Minseok merupakan salah satunya. Bagimana mungkin hanya dengan melihat Minseok saja Luhan dapat menegang dan mendamba dengan gila-gilaan.

Haruskah Luhan bersyukur, setidaknya ia telah menyicipi sedikit kulit semulus porselen itu. Dan Luhan bersumpah suatu saat ia akan membuat Minseok membuka kakinya untuk Luhan. Luhan akan membalas ini, Luhan berjanji untuk itu.

Membayangkan Minseok memohon di bawah kungkungan badannya secara tidak sadar membuat Luhan kembali menegang.

"fucking ass hole,!" maki Luhan dengan tatapan miris melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya yang kembali bangun hanya dengan membayangkan Minseok.

Dan lagi-lagi sumpah serapah itu terdengar dari arah kamar kecil yang menjadi tempat Luhan saat itu. Membuat manajer Luhan meringis ngeri mendengarnya. Mood yang buruk sekali sepertinya.

Mood Luhan ternyata tidak juga membaik hingga keesokan harinya. Bahkan aura kelam itu menggantung dengan pekat disekitarnya. Membuat setiap orang yang dilaluinya menyingkir takut kecuali satu orang. Park Chorong yang dengan beraninya mendekati Luhan yang saat itu baru duduk dibangkunya. Seolah tidak menyadari aura berbahaya Luhan, gadis itu menyapa Luhan bahkan berani menempel dengan erat pada pria tampan itu.

Membuat Chanyeol melirik ngeri Chorong yang mulai berani menyentuh dada Luhan. Sepertinya gadis ini tidak tahu jika Luhan yang sedang kesal itu sangat berbahaya. Apa gadis itu tidak bisa melihat tatapan tidak suka pada mata Luhan,?, atau geraman bernada kesal itu. Benar-benar cari mati.

Minseok yang baru datang meringis ngeri melihat aura pekat disekitar Luhan. Apa karena sikap usilnya kemarin? Atau karena pekerjaan Luhan?. Semoga saja karena pekerjaannya. Karena entah mengapa Minseok merasakan firasat buruk. Hari-harinya di sekolah akan sedikit mengalami masalah. Gadis itu bahkan menelan ludahnya kelu saat Luhan menyadari kehadirannya dan dengan percaya diri berjalan kearahnya. Ini jelas masalah baru. Mengapa Luhan harus menyeringai seperti itu. Hey, Luhan tidak mengenal dirinya yang disekolahkan?. Oh tidak, sepertinya Luhan menganggap ia yang ini jelas merupakan mangsa selanjutnya akan sikap menyebalkan Luhan.

Luhan Pov

Aku melihatnya baru saja masuk dan berjalan dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Menghindari tatapan menusuk yang dengan jelas ku tujukan padanya. Mengusili Minseok yang satu ini juga jelas tidak boleh dilewatkan. Terlebih lagi aku masih dendam dengan kelakuannya kemarin. Ini akan menyenangkan. Siap-siap saja ku buat repot Seokie…

Luhan Pov end

Minseok berjengit kaget saat seseorang meletakkan setumpuk buku dan sekotak coklat belgia di mejanya. Minseok tahu itu Luhan. Ayolah, Minseok hapal aroma tubuh Luhan dan memang hanya Luhan yang Minseok pinjamkan catatannya. Dengan ragu Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan justru terkesiap kaget karena dengan frontal Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok. Minseok yang mendapat perlakuan mendadak itu seketika terhenyak kaget dan dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan menelisik Luhan. Sialan pria ini. Haruskah semendadak itu. Dan apa-apan sikapnya itu. Untuk apa mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok. Sejujurnya Minseok takut Luhan menyadari penyamarannya.

Kalau sampai pria itu tahu bisa kacau dan berakhirlah sudah semuanya. Jadi yang Minseok lakukan adalah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan yang sekarang menyangga tubuhnya pada meja Minseok sembari mengamati Minseok.

Minseok gelisah dan Luhan suka itu. Ia suka saat gadis di depannya ini gelisah karenanya. Baik itu Minseok sebagai Xiumin ataupun Minseok yang sekarang sibuk menghindari tatapannya ini.

"Minseok-ssi, aku kembalikan catatanmu dan ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku" Luhan meraih tangan mungil Minseok dan meletakkan kotak coklat itu di atasnya.

Tindakan Luhan ini jelas membuat semua siswi wanita memekik tidak suka dan seketika terdiam saat Luhan menatap mereka ganas. Tidak berhenti disitu saja, Luhan bahkan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyibak rambut tergerai Minseok tapi dengan cepat Minseok mengelak. Membuat Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya berlagak bingung. Padahal aslinya Luhan sangat ingin tertawa melihat sikap panic Minseok ini.

Bukannya Luhan tidak sadar dengan tatapan tidak suka para siswi di kelasnya. Tapi Luhan terlanjur kesal dengan kelakuan Minseok kemarin. Jadi membuat Minseok sibuk sedikit tidak masalahkan. Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan Luhan itu jelas merasa bingung. Mengapa seorang Kim Minseok dapat merubah mood buruk Luhan semudah itu. Ini jelas hal baru dan patut dipertanyakan.

Atau suatu masalah. Kerena sekarang Luhan melihat pemandangan miris dimana Minseok menjadi korban bullyan Chorong dan ganknya(ma'af Chorong gw nistain). Pria ini jelas lupa satu hal. Fans fanatic itu lebih berbahaya dari pada anjing gila. Terlebih lagi fans Xi Luhan yang terkenal dengan kefrontalannya. Beruntung Luhan lewat di dekat taman belakang sekolah yang jarang sekali dilewati orang itu. Jika tidak entah apa jadinya Minseok.

Membayangkan tubuh mungil itu terluka membuat Luhan serasa marah. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh tubuh Minseok kecuali Luhan. Hanya Luhan yang boleh mengerjai Minseok dan haram bagi yang lain mendekati Minseok. Baik itu dalam mode sadakonya maupun mode Xiumin sang model. Membayangkan rambut bergelombang yang saat ini lurus itu nyaris hilang membuat Luhan menggeram kesal. Kalau rambut sehalus sutra itu hilang bagaimana Luhan menggoda Minseok.

Oh, jangan salah. Setiap tindakan Luhan jelas selalu ada maksut tersembunyi jika itu berhubungan dengan seorang Kim Minseok. Satu lagi, walaupun Luhan tahu akan jadi masalah besar jika ia terus mendekati Minseok di sekolah. Ia tetap tidak peduli dan tetap akan mendekati Minseok. Ia akan memastikan gadis itu aman dalam pengawasaannya.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Minseok Pov

Ok, ini gila. Sebenarnya apa mau rusa mesum ini. Mengapa ia juga menempel seperti lintah pada diriku yang berbeda ini. Apa ia ingin membunuhku karena jelas sekali fans-fansnya yang bar-bar itu saat ini menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Apa tidak cukup aku menjadi sasaran bullyan fansnya. Hei, bukan masalah bully membullynya. Tapi efeknya bagi tubuhku yang jelas merupakan asset pentingku ini yang menjadi masalah.

Sepertinya rusa mesum ini menyukai semua jenis orang asalkan orang itu berkelamin wanita. Ayolah… bahkan adik, ibu, dan managerku membenciku dengan penampilan mengerikan ini.

Kalian bayangkan saja. Apa menariknya seorang gadis penyendiri dengan aura negative di sekitarnya. Belum lagi rambut panjang terurai yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Kalian tau sadako hantu jepang itukan. Aku mengcopy gayanya dengan sangat baik. Belum lagi penampilanku yang terlalu rapi. Baju dimasukan dengan kancing seragam terpasang rapi seluruhnya. Jangan lupakan rok kuno yang terlalu panjang ini. Sepatu ini memang nampak sederhana tapi jangan coba-coba untuk menanya harganya. ma'af saja. Semua barangku ini jelas barang berkualitas terbaik. Penampilan mengerikan bukan berarti aku juga harus merasa tersiksa dengannyakan.

Dan mengapa rusa ini tidak bisa membiarkanku sehari saja tidak melihat wajah menyebalkannya itu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan otak seorang Xi Luhan yang justru menempel padaku di sekolah. Walaupun selalu ku acuhkan ia tetap selalu mendekatiku. Ini berbahaya. Bagaimana jika penyamaranku ketahuan. Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan kehidupan sekolahku yang tenang. Yah, memang sudah seharusnya begitu karena demi Tuhan, dengan menempelnya rusa ini di sekitarku itu jelas sudah membuatku kehilangan hari-hariku yang tenang. Jika bukan di sekolah dimana lagi aku bisa memperoleh ketenangan.

Oh,, lihat wajah menyebalkannya itu. Jangan kesini please…

Minseok Pov end

.

.

.

Harapan tinggal harapan karena dengan antengnya Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Minseok. Jangan lupakan tas bermerek Luhan yang dengan seenaknya pria itu letakkan di sandaran kursi.

Minseok menatap Luhan ngeri saat sang pria justru tertawa pelan melihat matanya yang membeliak kaget di antara untaian rambutnya yang membentuk tirai tebal menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"aku akan duduk denganmu Minseokie"

Ok, bunuh Minseok sekarang juga. Ini jelas mimpi buruk. Tidak bisakah Luhan membiarkan Minseok lulus dengan tenang. Ayolah… ini tahun terakhir mereka di senior high school. Minseok ingin lulus dengan damai. Bukan menjadi bullyan para fans Luhan.

"tapi Luhan-ssi" suara bernada gloomy itu membuat Minseok sendiri meringis ngeri mendengarnya

"aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Hanya ingin duduk denganmu dan menjauh dari Park dobi berisik itu" jawab Luhan cuek dan memejamkan matanya setelah menyumpal telinganya dengan headseat merahnya.

Jadi yang bisa Minseok lakukan adalah menghela nafas berat dan menenundukkan kepalanya makin dalam. Tatapan membunuh itu jelas sekali terasa di belakang punggung Minseok. Hidupnya benar-benar kacau semenjak ia mengenal Xi Luhan. Selamatkan hidupnya ya Tuhan.

.

.

.

Kantin yang ramai itu mendadak sunyi saat Luhan datang sembari menggandeng tangan Minseok. Pemandangan yang sangat mengenaskan. Mengapa demikian?. Karena demi kepala botak youngmin saem, gadis itu jelas memberontak dengan berutal dalam genggaman Luhan. Tapi pengeran sekolah mereka itu tetap menarik paksa Minseok untuk mengikutinya. Chenyeol yang ada di belakang mereka hanya meringis kecil, kasihan dengan nasib Minseok yang selalu menjadi korban pemaksaan Luhan. Entah apa yang ada di otak hyung tampannya itu.

Kenapa tidak gadis lain saja. Minseok jelas sangat berbeda dengan Luhan. Gadis itu tertutup dan nyaris tidak bergaul. Temannya saja sedikit. Tapi yang Chanyeol kagumi dari sosok Gloomy penyendiri itu adalah teman-teman gadis aneh tersebut.

Minseok justru berteman dengan artis-artis kelas atas yang jelas sangat ingin didekati oleh sebagian besar siswa sekolah ini. Tidak tahu saja Chanyeol siapa sebenarnya seorang Kim Minseok kita ini.

"lepaskan tangannya Luhan-ssi" nah ini salah satunya, Kim Jongdae. Penyanyi solo sekaligus adik dari Xiumin ini merupakan salah satu gadis yang tidak pernah jauh dari Minseok.

"enak saja. Susah-susah aku menggeretnya dari kelas kesini. Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku melepaskannya." Luhan menyeringai kecil ke arah adik Minseok itu. Luhan suka sekali melihat Jongdae kesal karena ulahnya.

Jelas sekali kakak beradik yang gampang dikerjai. Sikap iblis Luhan satu ini memang tidak terselamatkan. Kakak adik telah menjadi korban keusilan Luhan.

Dan apakah kalian bertanya bagai mana tanggapan fans Luhan akan keberadaan Minseok disisi luhan. Mereka justru kasihan dengan gadis itu. Sifat pemaksa Luhan jelas membuat gadis itu repot.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

"sebenarnya kenapa kau harus berpenampilan seperti ini?" entah setan dari mana yang merasukiku sehingga aku tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu pada Minseok. Dan reaksinya sangat ku suka.

Mata mungil yang selalu tersembunyi oleh rambut terurai dan poninya itu membeliak kaget. Ia menatapku seolah aku ini alien gila yang datang mengusik hidup tenangnya. Seharusnya aku memotrernya tadi. Tapi ngomong-ngomong masalah mengusik hidupnya, aku memang mengusik hidupnyakan.

"aku tidak mengerti maksutmu Luhan-ssi" Minseok menjawab dengan ragu dan ada nada khawatir yang terselip pada suaranya

Dengan santai aku menidurkan kepalaku pada meja, menatapnya dengan ekspresi sepenasaran mungkin yang aku bisa. Bingo, ia menghindari tatapanku lagi. Aku gemas dengan kelakuannya yang satu ini. Ingin rasanya menyibak rambutnya dan memaksanya menatapku.

"kau pasti mengerti Seokie" ujarku dengan tangan terulur ke arahnya, berniat menyibak rambutnya yang menghalangiku untuk menatap wajahnya dan lagi-lagi ia menarik diri.

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Memang apa yang salah dengan penampilanku?" nada teratur yang keluar dari mulutnya itu membuatku mendengus sebal dan seketika menegakkan tubuhku.

"hey, yang ku maksut adalah mengapa kau harus berpenampilan seperti ini !. Apa yang kau coba sembunyikan dari kami?" habis sudah kesabaranku. Aku memang berniat membuatnya menunjukan wajah aslinya. Tapi aku tidak berniat membuatnya terpaksa mengakui siapa ia sebenarnya dengan cara membocorkan rahasianya.

Ternyata teriakanku itu terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni kelas. Ok, berdekatan dengannya terkadang bisa membuatku mendadak bodoh dan lupa segalanya. Aku bahkan lupa jika kami sedang di kelas. Dan teriakanku tadi jelas menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni kelasku. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Aku merutuki kecerobohanku kali ini. Lihat saja wajahnya yang seketika memucat itu. Belum lagi tatapan seluruh kelas yang terarah padanya.

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksutmu Luhan. Tapi yang jelas tidak ada yang ku sembunyikan dari kalian" untuk pertama kalinya ia menatap mataku langsung dan itu membuatku menahan nafas sejenak saat melihat sekelebat rasa panic pada matanya. Terkutuklah mulutku yang tidak dapat direm ini.

Luhan Pov end

.

.

.

"Minseok benar Luhan. Memang apa yang ia sembunyikan dari penampilannya yang mengerikan ini. Tidak ada yang special dari dirinya. Hanya anak kampungan yang salah masuk sekolah" Chorong yang sejak tadi menahan kesal melihat kedekatan Luhan dan Minseok akhirnya membuka suara dan itu jelas memperkeruh suasana.

Ingin rasanya Luhan menyobek mulut berbisa gadis yang sekarang berada di hadapannya dan minseok ini. Dia pikir wajah dan penampilannya itu sudah sempurna apa. Yang Luhan tahu Chorong itu hanyalah gadis tidak tahu malu yang terus berusaha menarik perhatiaannya. Gadis berkelakuan terendah yang Luhan kenal karena gadis ini jelas tidak segan-segan mengganggu gadis lain yang berdekatan dengan Luhan. Gadis ini juga yang saat itu membully Minseoknya.

"tidak, aku setuju dengan Luhan. Tidak mungkin Minseok hanya gadis biasa. Kau tau sendiri sekolah seperti apa sekolah kita ini" seorang gadis ikut memperkeruh keadaan dan itu jelas membuat Minseok panic.

"diam kau !. Jangan ikut campur. Dia jelas hanya gadis dengan buruk rupa yang entah sial atau beruntung masuk kesekolah kita dan berusaha merayu Luhanku" Chorong lagi-lagi bersuara. Gadis itu menatap Minseok tidak suka karena jelas sekali Minseok berhasil menarik perhatiaan seisi kelasnya sekarang. Luhan muak, tapi tak mungkin berlaku kkasar pada chorong yang berjenis kelamin perempuankan

"Luhanmu,?!. Apa tidak salah. Kau saja yang kePDan mengklaim Luhan milikmu. Dari pada kau lebih baik Luhan dengan Minseok."

"benar, lebih baik Minseok. Dia jelas pintar dan tidak banyak tingkah sepertimu."

"aku setuju. Penampilan itu menipu. Kalau kau mempermasalahkan penampilannya kami bisa membawanya kesalon untuk memake overnya"

Kalimat pembelaan terus berdatangan untuk Minseok yang jelas memucat ngeri saat mendengar kata make over. Bisa habis ia jika itu benar-benar mereka lakukan. Peduli setan dengan sikap permusuhan yang jelas sekali Chorong berikan padanya. Gadis itu memang terlalu berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut Luhan. Gadis itu juga jelas merasa paling cantik di antara ratusan siswi di sekolah mereka. Merasa hanya ia yang pantas untuk Luhan dan sejujurnya Minseok muak dengan sikap Chorong yang satu ini. Enak saja mengklaim Luhan miliknya.

Luhan yang merasa keadaan makin kacau dan ia jelas dalang dari perdebatan panas ini menjadi tak enak hati. Apa lagi Minseok makin mengkerut panic di bangkunya. Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan itu. Sepertinya merupakan hari yang berat untuk Minseok karena secara mendadak semua perhatian terpusat pada gadis itu. Bahkan beberapa gadis penggila fashion dan juga merupakan model mulai mendekatinya. Berusaha untuk memaksa Minseok ikut dengan mereka memperbaiki penampilan gadis itu.

"menjauh dari bangkuku" desisan bernada kesal Luhan itu membuat mereka menggerutu tapi tetap mengacuhkan Luhan. Sepertinya pesona seorang Xi Luhan mulai menghilang.

Wajar saja. Mereka telah cukup lama sekelas dengan Luhan sehingga rasa penasaran mereka perlahan-lahan menghilang. Dari fans menjadi teman. Kecuali untuk Chorong pastinya. Obsesi gadis itu akan Luhan cukup mengerikan.

"oh diamlah Xi Luhan. Lihat rambutnya." Gadis cantik bernama Yongjae itu menyentuh rambut Minseok diiringi dengan tatapan memuji

"rambut ini jelas dirawat dengan baik. Kulitnya juga halus"

Dan Luhan harus mendengarkan celotehan heboh gadis-gadis itu tentang Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok hanya dapat menghindar sebisa mungkin. Gadis itu bahkan secara tidak sadar merangkul lengan Luhan erat. Berusaha menghindari tangan-tangan lentik yang bersemangat menyentuhnya. Entah Luhan harus merasa bersalah atau terhibur dengan kelaukan teman-temannya itu.

"aku akan membunuhmu karena membuatku menjadi perhatian semua orang" desis Minseok disela rangkulan dan kegiatannya menghindari tangan-tangan bagai gurita yeng terus berusaha menjamahnya.

Dan Luhan hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Mereka jelas melupakan keberadaan seorang gadis yang menatap kelompok kecil itu dengan murka.

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

Terkutuklah Xi Luhan dan mulut berbahayanya itu,!.

Ini jelas masalah besar. Lihat saja sekelompok siswi yang entah sejak kapan selalu mendesakku untuk ikut mereka ke salon kerena mereka berniat memake overku. Make over dari Hongkong. Yang kuperlukan hanya cleansing cream dan penyegar maka aku akan kembali menjadi seorang Xiumin. Andai rusa itu tidak berkata sefrontal itu ini jelas tidak terjadi padaku. Xi Luhan jelas virus berbahaya yang dapat menghancurkan kehidupan sekolahku yang tenang.

Jadi yang ku lakukan adalah mengacuhkannya dalam setiap kesempatan. Baik itu saat disekolah maupun saat pemotretan dan pekerjaan lainnya. Seperti saat ini Misalnya. Saat ini kami sedang menghadiri pesta perayaan launching produk terbaru Clavien Klain dan kesuksesan penjualan musim lalu. Seharusnya sebagai model utama pihak Korea aku dan Luhan selalu bersama. Tapi yang ku lakukan justru menghindarinya sebisa mungkin. Kalaupun bersama aku dengan sengaja mengacuhkannya. Menganggapnya seolah tidak ada.

Dan yang pria itu lakukan justru mengamatiku dengan ekspresi datarnya. Terkadang ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat tidak sengaja tatapan kami bertemu. Seakan bertanya tentang sikap anehku ini. Dan setelah kupikir lagi sikap ku ini jelas kekanakan sekali. Yang membuatku kesalkan Luhan yang mengenal Minseok bukan Luhan yang kenal Xiumin. Bahkan Himchan eonni juga menanyakan sikapku ini.

Hah… bersikap biasalah Kim Minseok. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya dan melunakkan sikapku. Setidaknya Luhan yang di sekolahlah yang harus ku hindari. Bukan Luhan yang ini.

Minseok Pov end

.

.

.

TBC

Entah kenapa ffnya rata-rata nggak bisa di edit jadi harap maklum ya kalau

Cocoknya lagi aku sebagai author juga rada males edit ulang setiap mau post ff. author macam apa aku ini.

Buat yg udah review ma'af gak bales review kalian atu-atu. Tapi aku baca semua review kalian kok ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

.

.

.

.

Luhan meringis kecil saat Minseok mulai meracau tidak jelas karena terlalu banyak minum. Gadis itu bahkan tanpa ragu menempel erat pada Luhan. Perbuatan yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Minseok yang sedang sadar. Terlebih lagi ini di tempat umum yang penuh dengan wartawan. Jadi yang Luhan lakukan adalah secepat mungkin membawa gadis itu keluar dari gedung tempat acara dilakukan sebelum Minseok merusak semuanya dengan racauan gadis itu tentang kelakuan Luhan disekolah.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di apartemen Luhan. Salahkan Luhan yang lupa menanyakan alamat apartemen Minseok dan ia jelas terlalu malas untuk menelpon menejer Minseok untuk menanyakan alamat gadis itu. Dengan hati-hati ditidurkannya gadis itu di atas ranjangnya. Sejenak Luhan menelan ludah kelu melihat tubuh lemas Minseok itu.

"ayolah Xi Luhan… kendalikan dirimu" Luhan merutuki otak mesumnya yang seketika aktif melihat tubuh menggiurkan Minseok yang sekarang membelakanginya.

Lamunan Luhan seketika buyar saat sosok mungil berbalut dres mungil itu bergerak tiba-tiba dan berlari kearah kamar mandinya. Seolah sosok itu amat paham dengan letak semua ruangan yang ada pada apartemen Luhan ini. Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah suara muntahan Minseok yang mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya pada kloset kamar mandi Luhan.

Minseok yang baru keluar kamar mandi menerima dengan lemas gelas yang diberikan Luhan padanya dan menenggak hingga habis cairan menyegarkan itu. Tapi tindakan Minseok selanjutnyalah yang membuat Luhan tersedak coke yang ia minum. Gadis itu mengeluh panas sehingga Luhan menurunkan suhu ruangan tapi ternyata itu tetap tidak berpengaruh bagi Minseok sehingga dengan cueknya gadis itu membuka dresnya sembari tetap mengeluh panas. Seakan tidak sadar akan keberadaan Luhan pada ruangan itu.

Ok, ini jelas siksaan bagi Luhan. Bagai manapun ia pria normal yang memiliki hasrat. Dan gadis seksi didepannya ini sukses memancing libido Luhan. Dengan ragu Luhan menghampiri ranjangnya. Menatap siluet tubuh menggiurkan Minseok dengan gejolak berkecamuk. Antara sentuh dan tidak. Luhan jelas gantleman sejati yang menolak menyentuh seorang gadis dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Tapi godaan yang ada sekarang ini sangat besar. Luhan yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri itu jelas terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Minseok membuka matanya dan serta merta menarik tangan Luhan ke arahnya.

Dan dengan suksesnya badan Luhan menindih Minseok. Desahan pelan keluar dari bibir Minseok saat Luhan tidak sengaja menggesekkan daerah privat mereka dan itu sukses membuat Luhan kehilangan kendali. Dengan berutal Luhan mencium bibir Minseok dan gadis itupun dengan semangatnya membalas pagutan bibir luhan yang mendesak pada bibirnya.

Geraman kasar Luhan terdengar saat tangan Minseok dengan berani menyentuh bagian privat Luhan yang masih terbungkus celana jeansnya. Gadis itu bahkan dengan semangatnya melucuti pakaian yang digunakan oleh Luhan seolah tidak akan ada lagi hari esok.

"pelan-pelan sayang. Aku tidak akan keman-mana" ujar Luhan di sela tawa seraknya, tanda jika ia sedang terangsang berat saat ini. Bahkan dengan senang hati ia membatu Minseok melepaskan pakaiannya.

Luhan yang sibuk menyesap kulit perut Minseok tertawa pelan saat mendengar rengekan bernada frustasi yang dikeluarkan oleh Minseok karena kesulitan membuka gesper celananya. Gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan horny berat ternyata. Luhan menepis pelan tangan Minseok yang sibuk mencari-cari dan menggapai pada setiap jengkal tubuh liatnya sehingga menghasilkan rengekan kesal dari Minseok.

"hei, biarkan aku menyentuhmu baru setelah itu aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuhku" nada final pada suara itu membuat Minseok berbaring pasrah di bawah kungkungan tubuh Luhan.

Erangan dan desahan tertahan Minseok menjadi melodi tersendiri bagi telinga Luhan saat itu. Pria itu jelas sekali berniat menyiksa Minseok dengan sentuhan sehalus beledu dan jilatan basah yang ia lakukan pada tubuh menggiurkan Minseok. Pria itu bahkan memastikan tidak ada sejengkalpun tubuh Minseok yang terlewatkan olehnya.

Tapi kesenangan itu Luhan mulai terusik ketika ia tidak lagi mendengar desahan dan rintihan nikmat yang sedari tadi memenuhi kamarnya. Dengan ragu pria itu menatap gadis cantik yang sekarang nampak terlalap dalam tidurnya. Luhan dengan jelas melihat kelopak mata itu tertutup dengan damainya. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan masalah berat yang jelas dibenci setiap pria. Lagi-lagi Minseok membiarkannya menegang tanpa pelepasan.

Erangan bernada frustasi itu seketika membahana di kamar Luhan. Miseok yang merasa terganggu justru menyamankan tubuhnya pada kasur Luhan. Mengacuhkan Luhan dan masalahnya. Luhan jelas geram setengah mati dengan Minseok. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menyentuh Minseok yang sedang tertidur. Itu jelas bertentangan dengan sikap gantlemannya dan apa asiknya ngeseks dengan gadis yang tidak merespon tindakannya. Luhan menyesal tidak mengizinkan Minseok menyentuhnya., setidaknya akan berbeda ceritanya jika ia mengizinkan Minseok menyentuhnya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan harus menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri. 2:0 untuk mereka, walaupun kali ini Minseok melakukannya tidak dengan sengaja.

.

.

.

Erangan samar itu terdengar pelan dari bibir mungil Minseok. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan seketika membulat bingung. Ini bukan kamarnya, jadi kamar siapa?.

Bunuh Minseok sekarang. Atau tampar ia sekarang. Yang tidur di sampingnya ini bukan Luhankan,?!. Dengan ragu Minseok melirik tubuhnya yang terbalut selimut dan mengerang frustasi saat ia melihat keadaannya yang naked lengkap dengan warna merah yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Minseok jelas tidak buta. Ia tahu dengan pasti bekas apa bercak kemarahan itu.

Dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan tangan Luhan dan mengenakan pakiaannya. Ok, itu bukan pakaiannya. Itu kemeja Luhan. Dengan pelan ia melangkah keluar dari kamar Luhan. Ia butuh menenangkan dirinya. Mengingat-ingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Dan gadis itu mengerang frustasi saat ia mengingat sikap agresifnya semalam.

Oh tuhan… Minseok merasa tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Luhan. Wajahnya jelas memerah sekarang ini mengingat keagresifannya menyentuh Luhan semalam. Walaupun ia tidak ingat akhir dari pergumulan mereka semalam tapi dengan mengingatanya saja Minseok dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya memerah karena malu.

Dengan canggung ia mendekati konter dapur Luhan dan menakar kopi yang ia temukan pada lemari Luhan untuk membuat kopi untuknya dan Luhan. Dengung mesin kopi dan aroma kopi yang harum sedikit membuatnya tenang. Hanya sedikit karena kemudian ia memekik malu saat ia mengingat dirinya yang menyentuh daerah privat Luhan. Teriakannya itu bertepatan dengan keluarnya Luhan dari kamar pria itu.

Terkutuklah Xi Luhan dan segala ketampanannya. Luhan nampak menggoda dengan rambut acak-acakan khas bangun tidurnya. Belum lagi tubuh bagian atasnya yang terekspos secara sempurna itu karena Luhan hanya mengenakan celana piama tidurnya. Seketika wajah Minseok merona saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"kepalamu tidak apa-apa?" suara serak Luhan itu membuat Minseok meremang dan hanya mampu menggelang lemah sebagai jawabannya.

"baguslah. Lain kali jangan minum jika tidak kuat minum." Ujar Luhan disela kesibukan pria itu membasuh wajahnya pada wastafel. Memangnya dikamarnya tidak ada kamar mandi apa.

Dan lagi-lagi Minseok harus menelan ludahnya gugup saat ia melihat air yang mengalir menuruni leher Luhan. Damn, pria ini jelas sangat menggoda. Dan terkutuklah otak mesum seorang Kim Minseok.

Pagi itu mereka sarapan dengan menu sederhana yang Minseok masak. Kegiatan mereka ini jelas sekali nampak bagai pasangan yang baru menikah. Herannya hal itu tidak mengganggu keduanya. Bahkan mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka ini.

Bahkan Minseok dengan nyamannya mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan saat pria itu menonton TV. Tidak merasa canggung sama sekali walaupun hanya mengenakan underwear dan kemeja Luhan. Pria itupun tidak keberatan kemejanya Minseok pakai. Luhanpun tanpa canggung membelai rambut Minseok yang mengenai wajahnya. Bahkan tanganya tanpa ragu memainkan rambut bergelombang itu dan sekali-kali menciumnya lembut.

Entah bagi mana dan entah siapa yang memulai tiba-tiba saja mereka telah berciuman panas. Bahkan Minseok dengan antengnya duduk mengangkangi Luhan. Membiarkan tangan pria itu bergerak menjamah tubuh bagian atasnya sesuka hati Luhan. Erangan tertahan Minseok membuat Luhan menyeringai kecil. Tanpa ragu tangan besar Luhan menyelusup masuk kedalam kemejanya yang dikenakan Minseok. Membelai perut langsing Minseok dengan belaian lembut yang membuat gadis itu mengerang nikmat.

Minseok merengek kecil saat Luhan melewati bagian dadanya begitu saja. Dengan kesal gadis itu menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat Luhan menggeram parau, menikmati gesekan yang Minseok lakukan pada daerah private mereka. Kesiap pelan keluar dari bibir Minseok saat Luhan mulai membelai pangkal pahanya. Membuat gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan nikmat. Terlebih lagi Luhan mulai mengecup belakang telinganya yang merupakan salah satu titik sensitifnya.

Erangan dan desahan keduannya jelas menjadi memecah kesunyian apartemen Luhan saat ini. Keduanya sibuk bergumul dengan semangat di sofa besar itu. Erangan Minseok mendominasi kegiatan panas mereka pagi itu. Gadis itu bahkan terkesiap nikmat saat Luhan mulai memasukinya dengan perlahan.

Mulut minseok meracau tak jelas ketika luhan membawa putingnya masuk ke dalam mulut hangat luhan. Pria itu menghisap puttingnya dengan kuat dan membuat minseok melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan liar. Terlebih lagi gerakan luhan di bawah sana makin cepat dan menggila.

Membuat minseok mendesah dan merengek meminta lebih dan dengan senang hati luhan turuti. Cengkraman kuat minseok pada bahu luhan membuat luhan mendesis pelan. Bahunya terkelupas karena kuku-kuku tajam minseok tapi ia sama sekali tak peduli. Yang ada di otaknya saat itu adalah bagaimana ia memuaskan minseok dan ia sendiri memperoleh kepuasannya.

Teriakan keduanya menggema saat orgasme datang mendera mereka dengan hebat. Luhan menghentakkan dirinya sedalam-dalamnya pada diri minseok dan menggeram puas saat dirinya mencapai pelepasannya, memenuhi minseok dengan spermanya. Minseok bahkann terkulai lemas menimpa Luhan ketika gelombang kenikmatan itu menghilang dan membuatnya luar biasa capek. Ini jelas seks terhebat yang pernah Minseok lakukan.

Seharusnya Luhan diperingatkan jika sesi bercinta dengan Minseok ini akan sangat membuatnya puas dan seketika menjadi liar. Bahkan ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya saat ia mulai menyentuh Minseok. Dan Luhan benar tentang wanita dominan. Minseok jelas merespon tindakannya dengan semangat. Gadis itu bahkan tanpa ragu mengerakkan tubuhnya untuk mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Spertinya kegiatan bercinta dengan Minseok ini akan menjadi kegiatan yang tidak akan ia lewatkan dilain kesempatan

TBC

Huapa ini… sampai kapanpun aku tetep nggak terbiasa ama ff ini. Ncnya itu loh yang ngganu banget. Maklumi saja aku nggak ahli dan nggak pernah buat ff nc jadi ya gini deh jadinya. Harap maklum yak... _


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

.

.

.

Suara gerutuan menyambut Luhan saat ia memasuki ruang rias sekaligus ruang tunggunya saat akan melakukan pemotretan sore itu. Kali ini hanya pemotretan baju edisi musim semi biasa. Masih produk dari brand yang sama tapinya. Dan Luhan yakin suara terkesiap pelan itu suaranya karena sekarang semua orang di ruangan itu menatapnya.

Dan disana, di depan meja rias ia menatap pantulan diri Minseok yang membuatnya serasa ditinju dengan keras. Wajah yang mulus itu tidak lagi mulus. Ada memar biru samar pada wajahnya dan Luhan yakin bibir itu pecah dan sangat sakit sekarang. Secara tidak sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Ia melakukan kesalahan kali ini. Karena terburu-buru pulang Luhan lupa jika ia meninggalkan Minseok sendirian di sekolah. Salahkan jadwalnya yang makin padat saat ini. Luhan baru saja come back dengan lagu barunya. Jadwalnya jelas banyak yang bertentangan dengan jadwal Minseok.

Biasanya ia akan meminta tolong Chanyeol untuk menjaga Minseok. Tapi Luhan lupa jika Chanyeol juga tidak masuk sekolah karena sama-sama come back. Atau menitipkan Minseok pada sekelompok gadis berisik penggila fashion yang selalu memaksa Minseok untuk ikut mereka kesalon. Biasanya Luhan pergi setelah memastikan Minseok aman dan tidak berada di lingkungan sekolah. Jelas kesempatan itu digunakan dengan baik oleh fans Luhan untuk membully Minseok.

Ok, mungkin bukan fans Luhan lagi karena mereka sudah menganggap hubungan Luhan Minseok sesutu yang biasa. Kerena selama ini Luhan jelas tidak pernah melepaskan Minseok dari jarak pandangnya. Bahkan selalu mengajak Minseok kemanapun ia pergi. Kecuali kamar kecil pastinya. Memastikan gadis itu aman dari fans-fansnya yang berutal, atau lebih tepatnya aman dari Chorong dan ganknya yang entah mengapa sangat terobsesi pada Luhan dan menjadikan Minseok musuh terbesar mereka. Dan sepertinya kali ini Luhan harus merasa bersalah karenanya. Karenanya gadis ini terluka. Luhan nyaris gila dengan kelakuan Chorong yang selalu berusaha ingin membuat Minseok celaka dan kali ini gadis itu berhasil melakukannya.

"kalau sudah begini terpaksa kita tunda pengambilan gambarnya. Ini yang aku benci dari remaja. Tidak bisa mengendalikan diri" rutuk pihak Victoria secret kesal

"jangan berlebihan. Kau juga pernah muda. Aku bisa menutup memar itu jadi berhentilah mengoceh. Kau tidak lihat wajahnya" desis penata rias mereka kesal

Wanita tua pihak Victoria secret memang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi suatu masalah dan entah mengapa sangat tidak suka jika remaja yang menjadi model brand mereka. Luhan ingin menceburkan dirinya ke laut sekarang juga melihat wajah penuh penyesalan Minseok. Itu salahnya. 100% kesalahannya dan Minseok yang terkena imbasnya.

.

.

.

Luka pada wajah dan bibir Minseok memang dapat di tutupi dengan sempurna. Dan pemotretan itu telah selesai dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi gadis itu masih duduk mematung sembari menatap pantulan dirinya dengan tatapan nanar.

Luhan yang melihat itu segera mendekati Minseok dan menyentuh kedua pundak itu lembut. Membuat Minseok menatap Luhan dari pantulan mereka di cermin meja rias. Dengan cekatan Luhan mengikat rambut Minseok menjadi ekor kuda kencang dan memutar kursi yang Minseok duduki ke arahnya. Tangan besar Luhan dengan yakin menangkup wajah Minseok dan membelainya pelan. Membuat Minseok memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian lembut Luhan pada wajahnya.

Minseok tau, seharusnya ia marah pada Luhan karena Luhanlah wajahnya terluka. Tapi pria di depannya itu jelas tidak tau jika luka itu berhubungan dengannya jadi yang bisa Minseok lakukan hanya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati belaian pelan itu.

"pasti sakit" itu pernyataan jadi Minseok hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sendunya.

Dan itu jelas menampar Luhan dengan telak. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Luhan karena detik berikutnya ia mengecup luka itu pelan dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Menjanjikan rasa nyaman dan aman pada Minseok. Dan detik berikutnya tangisan Minseok pecah. Membuat hati Luhan serasa diremat dengan kuat.

Sepertinya ia melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Lihat saja akibatnya. Minseok yang terkenal angkuh pun menangis dengan histeris dipelukannya. Lupa sejenak dengan kecanggungan mereka yang tidak masuk akal sejak pengalaman seks mereka yang pertama.

"tidak akan terjadi lagi, aku janji" ikrar Luhan dalam hati saat ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Himchan yang melihat Minseok menangis histeris dalam pelukan Luhan hanya menatap miris sepupunya itu sebelum menutup kambali pintu ruang ganti. Ia telah membatalkan semua jadwal Minseok beberapa hari kedepan. Himchan pikir sepupu sekaligus artisnya itu sangat membutuhkan istriahat untuk beberapa waktu. Bagai manapun Minseok itu masih remaja dan ia membutuhkan waktu remajanya juga.

Luhan yang merasa tangisan Minseok akan cukup lama memutuskan untuk membopong Minseok ke arah sofa yang berada di ruangan itu dan mendudukan tubuh mungil itu di atas pangkuannya. Memastikan bahwa gadis mungil yang ia klaim menjadi miliknya sejak awal kali mereka bertemu itu nyaman dalam pelukan dan pangkuannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Minseok lebih tenang dan tangisannya hanya berupa isakan pelan. Begitu tersadar dengan posisinya saat itu Minseok seketika merona dan makin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Luhan. Membuat pria itu tertawa pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Minseok.

"telat banget sih malunya" ejek Luhan di sela gelak tawanya dan berakibat dengan pukulan kecil pada dadanya.

"Lu…" panggilan pelan itu membuat Luhan menundukan kepalanya menatap Minseok yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah kuyu.

"aku jelek banget ya pas nangis?" cicit Minseok pelan sembari menghindari tatapan Luhan

"kamu ngegemesin kalau nangis" goda Luhan dengan senyum kecil terulas pada bibir merahnya

"aku serius rusa!" bentak Minseok kesal

"aku juga seriu Xiu"

Dan karena kalimat singkat itu Minseok merona hebat. Ok, ia nampak sangat menggemaskan di mata Luhan sehingga membuat pria tampan itu mengecup bibir Minseok kilat. Membuat mata Minseok mebeliak kaget dan berakhir dengan wajah yang makin merona.

Setidaknya hari itu perasaan Minseok membaik berkat Luhan.

.

.

.

Itu kajadian 3 bulan yang lalu. Dan entah mereka harus bersyukur dengan kejadian itu atau merutukinya kerena sekarang hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan sikap canggung mereka menghilang. Masalah terbesar Minseok sekarang ialah ia cemburu dengan sosoknya yang satu lagi. Sosoknya saat ia berada di sekolah.

Ia cemburu dengan perhatian yang Luhan berikan pada sosok itu. Walaupun sosok itu jelas sosoknya yang berbeda tapi Luhan tidak tau jika itu juga Minseok. Jadi, entah mengapa Miseok merutuki hal itu tiap harinya. Kerena pada sosok asli Minseok Luhan hanya bersikap sekedarnya. Mereka memang makin dekat tapi itu hanya sekedar dekat. Luhan tidak melindunginya seperti Luhan melindungi Minseok yang di sekolah. Pria itu bahkan selalu menempel di manapun Miseok berada. Menjaganya dari keanarkisan fans Luhan yang dalam hal ini adalah Chorong dan teman-temannya.

Sedangkan pada Minseok sang model Luhan bersikap layaknya teman yang menyenangkan. Walaupun mereka masih saling menggoda bahkan melakukan hubungan badan tapi entah mengapa itu semua terasa biasa bagi Minseok. Katakan saja Minseok gila karena cemburu dengan dirinya yang lain. Tapi, ya ampun… apa Luhan itu buta. Apa asiknya memperhatikan Minseok yang dalam penampilan menyeramkan dibandingkan Minseok yang manis dan menggemaskan. Minseok sang model terkenal.

Ok. Pemikiran konyol Minseok itu membuat mood Minseok jelek. Dan itu berpengaruh pada pekerjaannya. Minseok jadi cepat marah dan menyebalkan. Gadis itu bagai landak marah yang merasa terganggu. Siap menusukkan durinya pada siapa saja yang mengganggunya.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu itu,?" nah, ini salah satu yang di benci Minseok.

Luhan kembali bersikap formal padanya.

"bukan urusanmu" ketus Minseok tanpa memandang Luhan sedikitpun

Jawaban ketus itu membuat Luhan menatap bingung gadis mungil yang nampak manis dengan hoodei kebesaran dan hotpans mungil degan kantong saku yang lebih panjang dari hotpans itu sendiri.

Setahu Luhan mood Minseok baik-baik saja saat di sekolah tadi. Walaupun gadis itu masih menjaga jarak darinya. Merasa di tatap dengan intens Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan galak. Membuat pria itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"moodnya memang sejelek induk angsa semenjak ia pulang sekolah tadi" suara lembut Himchan menembus pendengaran Luhan, membuat Luhan menatap wanita itu bingung

"jangan berlebihan eonni" Minseok menatap Himchan tak kalah galaknya dengan cara ia menatap Luhan tadi

"see. bahkan induk angsa lebih ramah darinya" rutuk Himchan kesal sembari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Memberikan waktu bagi Luhan untuk dirias dan berganti pakaian

"kau telat hampir sejam rusa,!" gerutuan Minseok kembali terdengar dan itu membuat Luhan mengernyit heran, biasanya Minseok tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu

"proteslah dengan pelatih bolaku kalau kau mau protes baozi" jawab Luhan disela kegiatan make upnya

"jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu,!" ok, kali ini Minseok membentak Luhan dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan nyalang

"ada apa denganmu. Kenapa jadi semengesalkan ini,?" Luhan menatap bingung Minseok, menepis sejenak tangan penata riasnya

"bukannya aku selalu seperti ini!" itu jelas pernyataan jadi Luhan tidak perlu menjawabnya

"sepertinya kau butuh istirahat dear, jelas sekali kau stress dan banyak pikiran"

Kalimat Luhan itu sukses membuat emosi Minseok meledak.

"kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau katakan aku gila dan harus ke psikiater."

Dan ini jelas menjadi semakin buruk. Membuat Himchan berderap masuk ke dalam ruangan mendengar bentakan Minseok itu. Tapi pemandangan di depannya membuatnya membatu.

"Sialan bocah mesum satu ini" umpat Himchan kesal sembari kembali menutup pintu disusul oleh penata rias Luhan dengan wajah merona merah karena malu

Jelas sekali bahwa yang dapat membungkam mulut Minseok itu hanya ciuman seorang Xi Luhan. Minseok yang tiba-tiba dicium jelas tidak siap dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kaget. Bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"berhenti menatapku dan balas ciumanku" gumam Luhan di sela ciumannya

Dan dalam sekejap mata Minseok menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Luhan. Lupa sejenak dengan emosinya. Lagi pula Luhan tidak pernah mencium dirinya yang satu lagi. Jadi Minseok cukup senang dengan temuan barunya itu. Bahkan gadis itu makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. Tangannya tanpa ragu meremas surai silver Luhan untuk mengekspresikan kenikmatannya. Membuat rambut tebal itu acak-acakan. Badan Minseokpun secara otomatis menempel pada badan Luhan. Gadis itu bahkan membebankan berat tubuhnya pada kungkungan tangan Luhan yang mencengkram pinggangnya dengan tekanan lembut yang memabukkan. Erangan Minseok membuat Luhan tersadar dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Minseok darinya. Rengekan pelan Minseok dan tangan Minseok yang menahan kepalanya membuat Luhan mengerang frustasi

"ayolah sweety, kita masih harus bekerja"

Mendengar itu seketika Minseok menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan ngeri dan mengerang frustasi melihat riasannya yang acak-acakan.

"kau merusak riasanku Lu…" rengek Minseok manja sembari menarik tisu basah dan mengelap wajah Luhan yang belepotan lipstiknya.

"ahahaha… kau menyalahkanku dan justru membersihkan wajahku bukan membenahi riasanmu."

"setidaknya kerusakan padamu tidak separah aku jadi kau bisa memanggil penata rias kita." Miseok mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas dan sibuk menghapus make upnya yang rusak total

Mengacuhkan Luhan yang menggerutu kesal karena ia acuhkan. Hubungan yang anehkan,?. Intim tapi juga tidak jelas. Tapi mereka justru merasa nyaman dengan hubungan yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Kelas itu mendadak sunyi saat Luhan dengan berutalnya menggebrak meja Chorong. Semua mata seketika tertuju pada satu arah, Luhan dan Chorong. Luhan yang nampak murka dan Chorong yang nampak ketakutan. Chorong jelas ketakutan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, Pria tampan yang ia cintai ini menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh haus akan darah. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan aura membunuh itu menguar kuat disekitar Luhan.

Chorong memang kembali membully Minseok dan berhasil membuat gadis itu kembali mengalami memar pada wajah bahkan tubuhnya. Lebih ekstrim dari terakhir kali Chorong membullynya.

"harus ku katakan berapa kali padamu untuk tidak menyentuhnya hah!" bentakan bernada marah itu membuat Chorong tersentak takut, tubuhnya bahkan mulai bergetar hebat

"a-aku ti-tidak mengerti maksutmu Luhan" ok, gadis ini jelas cari mati

"jangan berlagak bodoh Park Chorong. Aku tidak peduli walaupun kau perempuan jika kau berani mengusik milik Xi Luhan,!" Luhan menatap Chorong dengan nyalang, matanya jelas menyiratkan keseriusan kata-katanya. Membuat Chorong menelan ludahnya kelu

"dia mengadu padamu?!" entah dapat keberanian dari mana Chorong gantian menatap Luhan berani, membuat pria tampan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca

"nah, kau mengakuinya juga akhirnya. Kau tidak perlu tau dari mana aku mengetahui kelakuan bar-barmu itu. Kau itu perempuan tapi kelakuanmu seperti iblis" skak mat, Chorong jelas kehilangan kata-katanya kali ini

"berhenti mengganggunya. Atau kau sendiri yang akan hancur nantinya" ancaman bernada datar itu justru membuat Chorong lebih kesal sekarang

Saat Luhan meninggalkannya untuk menghampiri Minseok yang baru datang dan berhasil menarik perhatian setiap orang emosi Chorong makin menggelegak naik.

Ia benci Minseok. Apa istimewanya gadis berpenampilan menyedihkan itu jika dibanding dirinya. Chorong jelas lebih baik dari Minseok. Ia cantik, pintar, terkenal, seorang penyanyi dan juga model. Sedangkan Minseok, gadis itu nampak mengerikan dengan penampilan ketinggalan jamannya. Tapi mengapa gadis itu selalu berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan dan sekarang bertambah dengan perhatian teman sekelasnya. Bahkan fans-fans Luhan di sekolah ini tidak lagi mempermasalahkan kedekatan mereka berdua.

Chorong benci semua keberuntung yang selalu menghampiri Minseok. Perhatian para guru, perhatian Luhan, berteman dengan artis-artis terkenal yang Chorongpun tidak berteman dengan mereka, dan sekarang perhatian teman sekelasnya. Chorong tidak pernah merasa sebenci ini dengan seseorang. Ya, Chorong membenci Minseok sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Gadis itu berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan tanpa bersusah payah sepertinya. Jadi Chorong rasa hal wajar jika ia membenci Minseok.

.

.

.

TBC

Yang nanya aku gak kerja sama ama ega maka jawabannya nggak. Aku nggak kerja sama ama ega di ff ini. Aku kerjasama ama ega pas ff yaoi rate M aja. Itu juga lama.. banget sesudah ff ini selesai n aku baru nyelesain ff stupid feeling.

Buat marga xi nya luhan.. mangapkan aku. Aku tau kok marganya luhan itu lu. Tapi berhubung ini ff udah lama n udah berjamur aku jadi rada males editnya n post2 aja. Author macam apa aku ini._

Maafkan aku buat yg satu itu ya.. aku juga udah diprotes pas dari awal post karena marga luhan. Dan aku bener2 minta maaf buat kebiasaan males editku. Tapi untuk ff terbaru ku semuanya udah make marga lu kok. ^^

Jadi mikir.. apa ff rate m itu juga harus aku post di sini.?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Jam olah raga jelas jam yang sangat dihindari oleh Minseok. Terlebih lagi jika pelajaran renang. Tidak mungkinkan ia mengenakan pakaian renang sekolah dan menyebabkan penyamarannya ketahuan. Itulah mengapa ia sangat merasa bersyukur pihak sekolah mengerti dan memahami keinginannya itu. Membantunya untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Memberinya kebebasan pada jam olah raga dengan alasan kesehatan yang jelas dibuat-buat. Beruntungnya ia karena pemilik sekolah ini adalah teman ayahnya sehingga ia tidak mengalami kesulitan selama bersekolah di sekolah ini hingga Xi Luhan hadir. Pria tampan itu jelas membuat kehidupannya berubah.

Tidak ada lagi Minseok yang penyendiri. Jika harus jujur sebenarnya Minseok menyukai ini. Pria itu membuat kehidupannya menegangkan dan penuh warna. Tidak ada lagi kehidupan sekolah yang monoton. Pria itu selalu membuat Minseok melalui hari-harinya dengan penuh pekikan dan gerutuan. Satu lagi, rasa benci yang berlebihan dari seorang Park Chorong yang selalu membuatnya was-was. Entah mengapa Minseok merasa justru Choronglah yang akan membuat penyamarannya terbongkar.

Maka dari itu Minseok berusaha menghindari Chorong sebisa mungkin. Selain berbahaya buat penyamarannya juga berbahaya buat tubuhnya. Cukup sudah tubuhnya memar beberapa kali dan berakhir dengan kemarahan Luhan pada gadis itu. Entah Luhan tahu dari mana jika ia dibully yang jelas pria itu selalu tahu jika ia mengalami kekerasaan yang dilakukan oleh Chorong.

"kenapa kau tidak berenang?" panjang umur, baru saja dipikirkan Luhan tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingnya hanya dengan mengenakan celana renang ketatnya.

Ini jelas tidak baik untuk jantung Minseok. Setelah beberapa kali melakukan hubungan badan dengan Luhan tubuhnya menjadi lebih cepat bereaksi dengan keberadaan Luhan disisinya. Rasa tertarik antara mereka berdua jelas menjadi hal utama terjadinya hubungan badan mereka sebelum-sebelumnya dan itu jelas menjadikan hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih dekat dalam kehidupan di luar sekolah.

Tapi Minseok yang di sekolah juga tidak kebal dengan pesona Luhan. Tubuhnya kadang bereaksi berlebihan seperti sekarang ini. Ia kadang harus menahan dirinya sekuat mungkin saat Luhan berhasil menarik hasratnya muncul kepermukaan. Dan haruskah pria ini duduk di dekatnya seperti ini dengan penampilan menggiurkannya. Lihat saja berpasang-pasang mata yang sekarang menatap tubuh pria itu dengan penuh minat. Ternyata pesona seorang Xi Luhan belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

.

.

.

Chorong menatap murka pemandangan mengesalkan di depannya ini. Tepat di depannya Luhan nampak asik menggoda Minseok yang menghindari sentuhan-sentuhan Luhan pada rambut dan wajah gadis itu.

Chorong iri, ia juga ingin berada di posisi Minseok itu. Ingin Luhan menyentuhnya sembari tersenyum dan tertawa segembira itu padanya. Chorong juga ingin Luhan menatapnya selembut pria itu menatap Minseok. Chorong tidak buta untuk mengartikan tatapan Luhan pada Minseok.

Pria itu jelas terpesona pada Minseok dan memuja Minseok sepenuh hatinya walaupun Minseok tidak menanggapi semua perlakuan Luhan pada Minseok. Dan Chorong benci itu. Ia yang mengharapkan perhatian Luhan dan gadis itu yang mendapatkan perhatian Luhan. Parahnya gadis itu justru mengacuhkan perhatian seorang Xi Luhan yang sangat Chorong harapkan.

Oleh sebab itu dengan sengaja Chorong mendorong keras tubuh Minseok yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya ke arah kolam renang. Teriakan dan pekikan terdengan di setiap sisi kolam renang. Bahkan Jongdae yang merupakan adik kelas mereka yang kebetulan memiliki jam olah raga yang sama dengan mereka berlari dengan panic ke arah kolam renang. Belum lagi Luhan yang secara otomatis menceburkan tubuhnya untuk menolong Minseok.

Umpatan dan cacian jelas terdengar dimana-mana. Mereka semua jelas mengutuk kelakuan semena-mena Chorong itu. Tapi Chorong menyeringai puas dengan perbuatan itu sampai kesiap kaget dari semua orang membuatnya mengalihkan tatapannya pada kolam renang. Rahangnya bahkan nyaris jatuh saat melihat gadis yang berada dalam gendongan Luhan saat itu. Semua menadadak terdiam. Menatap tidak percaya pada dua orang yang nampak basah di dalam kolam.

"ini pasti mimpi" lirih Chorong tidak percaya, kepalanya menggeleng pelan dengan ekspresi terkejutnya

"ini bohongkan?"

Dan segudang tanggapan mulai terdengar di kolam renang indoor itu. Jongdae dengan serta merta menghampiri Luhan dengan bathroob di genggamannya. Menutupi tubuh basah dalam gendongan Luhan yang sekarang meringkuk takut dalam gendongan Luhan.

"mau kemana, kau harus menjelaskan ini" Chanyeol yang melihat Jongdae akan mengejar Minseok dan Luhan dengan cepat menahan tangan Jongdae. Membuat gadis itu membatu dan menelan ludahnya kelu.

"eomma…tolong Daeie…" Jongdae berkata dalam hati sembari merapat pada Chanyeol, ia jelas takut karena semua mata sekarang tertuju padanya. Menunggu penjelasan seorang Kim Jongdae, adik dari Kim Minseok yang sekarang telah diketahui sebagai Xiumin sang model terkenal.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Minseok terdampar di ruangan ini. Dan ia jelas menghapal dengan pasti dimana ia sekarang. Ini kamar seorang Xi Luhan. Sedangkan si pemilik kamar menghilang entah kemana.

"habis sudah…" lirih Minseok pelan, tatapan matanya terpaku pada lantai kamar Luhan.

Entah bagai mana tanggapan teman-temannya saat ini setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang ada bahwa ia, Kim Minseok adalah Xiumin sang model. Suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup membuat Minseok mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menegang hebat saat Luhan melangkah mendekatinya. Secara tidak sadar tubuhnya menegang secara defensive. Menanti tanggapan Luhan akan kenyataan yang ada dan ia justru terkesiap pelan melihat tatapan mata Luhan yang geli sekaligus terhibur itu. Dan secara tiba-tiba tangannya mencengkram bantal yang ada di dekatnya lalu melemparnya kepada Luhan yang dengan gesit menghindari lemparannya itu.

"kau tau. Sialan. Kau sudah tau,!" teriak Minseok murka, matanya menatap Luhan nyalang sarat akan emosi

"dan apa masalahnya dengan kenyataan itu" tanggap Luhan cuek sembari menyandar santai pada lemari kamarnya.

"sialan, kenapa ia setampan itu" desis Minseok pelan masih dengan tubuh menegang menahan emosi

"ayolah dear,, apa masalahnya jika aku tahu,?" pertanyaan bernada cuek itu kembali menyentak kesadaran Minseok akan rusa tampan yang sekarang menatapnya dengan seringai menyebalkan pada bibir menggoda pria itu

"jelas itu masalah buatku. Sialan. Kau pasti menertawakanku kan" tuding Minseok galak sembari menunjuk Luhan dengan wajah keras menahan marah. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Luhan

"hei,hei. Kenapa asal berpikir seperti itu sih. Aku tidak seberengsek itu Seokie" Luhan mulai melangkah mendekati Minseok yang berdiri tegang di dekat ranjangnya.

"jelas kau itu brengsek, sialan,!. Mana ada pria yang meniduri partner kerjanya dan besoknya menggoda gadis yang ia tiduri seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa" ok, Minseok benar-benar kesal sekarang

"lalu kau ingin aku bilang dengan dirimu yang satu lagi jika kegiatan seks kita hebat. Seperti itu,?!. Kau mau aku begitu?" kata-kata frontal Luhan itu membuat Minseok memerah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dan itu membuat Luhan tertawa kecil

"see… kau malu sekarang. Aku suka itu" goda Luhan disela tawanya

Minseok yang merasa malu kembali melempar Luhan dengan bantal dan lagi-lagi berhasil dihindari Luhan dengan mulus. Minseok membenci Luhan dan kelenturun tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya Minseok membunuh pria tampan di depannya ini. Dihempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi ia.

"kau memang tidak tau malu Lu" rutuk Minseok pasrah, percuma berdebat dengan Luhan. Yang ada ia makin emosi dan ia capek. Belum lagi pikirannya kalut sekarang

"yeah… I'm" Tanggap Luhan penuh percaya diri sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Minseok. Menyamankan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuknya.

Melihat Luhan yang tiduran di sampingnya secara reflex Minseok menidurkan kepalanya pada perut Luhan. Kebisaan yang entah sejak kapan sering mereka lakukan ketika mereka bersama. Tangan Luhan bahkan mulai membelai kepala bersurai hitam lebat itu lembut. Membuat Minseok memejamkan matanya menikmati kelembutan yang Luhan salurkan padanya. Berusaha mencari kenyamanan disetiap sentuhan Luhan untuk meredam kekalutannya. Tangan mungilnya bahkan memainkan kancing-kancing kemeja Luhan sembari memberi sentuhan ringan pada tubuh bagian atas Luhan tersebut

"bagai mana dengan yang lainnya Lu?" Minseok tiba-tiba berguling menelungkup di samping Luhan yang dengan otomatis membelai wajah cemas Minseok dan menarik tubuh mungil itu ke atas tubuhnya.

"jangan dipikirkan. Besok saja kita menghadapinya. Sebelum itu…" Luhan menatap Minseok ragu sejenak sebelum mulai menyeringai menyebalkan, " tolong tidurkan dia. Kau membangunkannya baby" Minseok yang mendengar perkataan Luhan memberontak kuat dan membeliak kaget saat Luhan memutar posisi mereka. Mengurung Minseok dibawah kungkungan tubuh besar Luhan.

"lepas Lu, kau ini menyebalkan" teriak Minseok sebelum Luhan melumat bibirnya kasar. Mendesak Minseok dengan ciuman tak sabarnya.

Minseok terkesiap pelan saat Luhan menjilat bibirnya lembut, meminta akses untuk masuk kedalam mulutnya. Secara otomatis bibir Minseok terkuak membuka. Memberi akses masuk bagi lidah Luhan yang dengan semangat memasukinya dan mengobrak abrik mulut Minseok dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

Itu jelas salah satu ciuman basah yang berutal dimana lidah dan bibir mereka terlibat dengan penuh semangat. Belum lagi lelehan saliva yang menuruni leher jenjang Minseok. Membuat Minseok terlihat makin seksi dimata Luhan.

Erangan nikmat Minseok terdengar makin kuat saat lidah Luhan menjilat lehernya dengan jilatan santai yang menyiksa. Bibir itu bahkan mengecup lembut nadi di leher jenjang Minseok yang berdenyut hebat menandakan gadis itu mulai terangsang. Luhan dengan semangat mengecup belakang leher Minseok disertai jilatan dan hisapan kecil yang membuat tubuh Minseok menegang karena hasrat.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya pelan menikmati kecupan-kecupan Luhan pada Leher dan dadanya. Pria itu bahkan tanpa ragu mengecup gemas dada Minseok yang mulai menegang karena gairah. Ia memberi sedikit remasan dan kecupan selembut sayap kupu-kupu pada salah satu daerah sensitive Minseok itu. Rengekan tidak sabar Minseok justru membuat Luhan makin semangat untuk menyiksa gadis itu dengan godaan menyiksa yang membuat Minseok gelisah kerena mendapat kenikmatan yang setengah-setengah.

Luhan memang paling ahli jika berhubungan dengan menyiksa Minseok dalam berhubungan seks. Minseok yang kesal secara tiba-tiba menggesekkan lututnya pada selangkangan Luhan yang sudah menegang hebat. Membuat pria itu menggeram nikmat dan menghadiahi Minseok dengan ciuman dalam yang membuat Minseok lemas.

"berhenti main-main brengsek!" bentak Minseok murka karena Luhan jelas bermaksut menyiksanya dengan sentuhan setengah-setengah pria itu.

Minseok mengumpat pelan saat luhan membelai malas daerah privatnya tanpa benar-benar menyentuhnya. Sehingga dengan kesal Minseok memberontak pada kungkungan Luhan dan membalik posisi mereka dengan Minseok yang berada di atas Luhan.

"berniat bermain-main ?" Tanya Minseok dengan seringai dibibir bengkaknya saat tangan lentik itu membelai dada Luhan dengan sentuhan menggodanya.

Minseok bahkan tanpa ragu menyentuh daerah privatnya sediri dengan jari-jari lentik berkuteks peach itu. Mengerang nikmat saat jari itu melesak masuk ke daerah privatenya dan menggerakan jari-jari itu keluar masuk dengan teratur sehingga menghasilkan erangan yang menarik hasrat liar Luhan keluar. Sepenuhnya mengacuhkan Luhan yang serta merta menelan ludahnya kelu.

"sshh… aght… inih… nikh…ahh… math Lu…" desah Minseok disela kesibukannya mengeluar masukkan jari-jarinya pada liang vaginanya sendiri

Gadis itu nampak menggiurkan dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dan mata sayu yang menatap Luhan menggoda seakan manantang Luhan untuk menyentuhnya dan menghindar saat tangan Luhan hampir menyentuhnya.

"jangan main-main sayang" desis Luhan frustasi karena Minseok terus menghindari sentuhannya.

Minseok tertawa parau melihat wajah kesal Luhan dan mulai merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Luhan. Mengecup bibir Luhan pelan dan menjerit kaget saat Luhan menahan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Erangan nikmat terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Minseok saat Luhan memasuki daerah privatnya dengan jari-jari panjang pria itu. Jari-jari itu tanpa ampun mengacak-acak kewanitaannya dengan berutal. Membuat Minseok menggeliat hebat merasakan kenikmatan di beberapa tempat secara bersamaan.

Pria ini berniat membunuhnya dengan kenikmatan yang tak terkira. Selagi tangannya sibuk di bawah tangan yang satunya sibuk meremat payudara Minseok kuat. Sesekali bibirnya menyesap putting payudara Minseok dengan kuat. Menyebabkan pekik nikmat terlontar dari bibir bengkak Minseok. Minseok bahkan lupa kapan mereka mulai membuka pakaian mereka. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bagai mana memenuhi hasratnya yang menggelagak naik.

Minseok tersenyum menggoda saat ia menuntun tubuhnya turun secara perlahan, menuntun masuk kejantanan Luhan masuk kedalam kewanitaannya. Geraman nikmat secara otomatis meluncur keluar dari bibir Luhan saat barangnya perlahan masuk dan terlingkupi vagina hangat Minseok. Vagina itu mencengkram miliknya dengan erat dan terasa sangat pas. Luhan bahkan menggertakan giginya kuat merasakan kenikmatan itu.

"uugh… Lu.. ini terlalu penuh" desis Minseok pelan saat Luhan berhasil masuk dengan sempurna.

Memenuhi Minseok dengan kenikamatan yang seketika menyebar pada tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat sebelum mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan dan mendesah keras saat Luhan menghentakkan tubuhnya kuat. Gadis itu terkesiap pelan dengan tangan mencengkram bisep Luhan, mencari pegangan untuk menikmati kenikmatan yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

"pelan Lu… janganh ter-ahh..-laluh… sialan.! Pelan kau mengerti pelan tidak" bentak Minseok kesal

Luhan justru tertawa serak mendengar bentakan Minseok. Luhan gemas melihat pemandangan menggairakhan di depannya itu. Secara otomatis tangannya terulur untuk menangkup payudara Minseok yang bergerak liar karena kegiatan naik turun Minseok di atasnya. Beberapa menit kemudian tubuh Minseok menegang hebat tanda bahwa orgasmenya sebentar lagi datang.

Luhan dapat merasakan barangnya diremas lembut oleh vagina Minseok yang berkedut pelan. Gerakan gadis itu makin berutal dengan umpatan dan desahan yang terus di ucapkan bahkan diteriakkan oleh Minseok . Tidak sabar mengharapkan orgasmenya segera datang dan terkulai lemas saat orgasme itu benar-benar datang nyaris bersamaan dengan orgasme Luhan yang datang tidak lama setelahnya. Membuat gadis itu berteriak penuh semangat dengan kepala terdongak ke atas, menikmati getar puas yang seakan bernyanyi senang pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya ambruk dengan lemas menimpa Luhan, matanya terpejam erat menikmati sisa orgasmenya.

Minseok yang sedang memejamkan matanya membeliak kaget saat Luhan seketika mengangkat tubuhnya ke arah meja rias. Ia bahkan memekik kecil saat Luhan menekan tubuhnya lembut pada meja rias. Membuatnya dapat melihat pantulan tubuh neked keduanya yang serta merta membuatnya merona. Rambutnya acak-acakan karena terus ia tarik dan juga karena tangan-tangan nakal Luhan tadi. Bibirnya bengkak dan matanya sayu puas akan orgasmenya. Tiba-tiba ia menatap Luhan horror dari balik bahunya saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh daerah privatenya.

"Lu, jangan bilang kalau kau"

Dan sebelum Minseok menyelesaikan kata-katanya pria itu telah memasuki Minseok dengan berutal. Membuat gadis itu berteriak keras dengan mata membeliak kaget karena rasa nikmat yang datang tiba-tiba.

"kau tidak sedang berpikir kita selesai sampai disinikan Seokie baby?!" kata Luhan di sela kegiatannya menyetubuhi Minseok dari belakang. Membuat gadis itu menggeleng keras sembari mencengkram meja rias dengan erat.

"tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan lembut" gerutu Minseok disela desahannya

"tidak dan lihat bagai mana aku keluar dan masuk di dalam tubuhmu sayang" geram Luhan penuh nafsu dan Minseok merona saat matanya menangkap pantulan dirinya dan Luhan yang nampak liar dengan milik Luhan keluar masuk ke dalam vaginanya dengan gerakan acak yang kadang lembut dan detik berikutnya menjadi hentakan kuat dan kasar. Menghasilkan teriakan dari Minseok dan geraman kasar dari Luhan.

"ugh… disana Lu… lebih keras." Racau Minseok disela gerakannya memundurkan bokongnya menyambut hentakan kuat Luhan pada kewanitaannya

Nikmatnya jelas lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan seks pertama mereka tadi. Terlebih lagi Luhan terus menumbuk g-spotnya dengan tepat. Belum lagi tangan Luhan yang kembali memainkan nipple dan payudaranya dengan remasan yang sedikit kasar. Menghasilkan sedikit nyeri dan juga rasa nikmat secara bersamaan. Erangan dan rengekan Minseok terus menggema. Sekali-sekali mereka berciuman panas dan Minseok bahkan terkadang mencengkram lengan Luhan kuat untuk menggambarkan kenikmatannya.

"Lu…Lu… akuh…" Minseok menggapai-gapai saat ia merasa akan kembali orgasme

Luhan yang tahu Minseok akan orgasme serta merta mencengkram rambut Minseok dan menghadapkan wajah gadis itu pada cermin di depan mereka. melihat wajah menahan orgasmenya sendiri membuat Miseok merona merah. Tidak menyangka wajahnya akan nampak seliar itu ketika menahan nikmat.

"jangan coba-coba menunduk. Kau harus melihat wajahmu ketika orgasme dan pastikan wajah itu hanya aku yang melihatnya." Geram Luhan posesive disela kegiatannya membobol Minseok.

"brengsek, ini nikhmat" desah Luhan parau

Erangan keras Minseok memenuhi kamar yang nampak panas itu saat gadis itu mecapai pelepasannya. Luhan menyeringai puas saat melihat wajah menggoda Minseok pada cermin maja riasnya dan ikut-ikutan mengejang hebat saat orgasmenya mulai datang. Tangannya mencengkram erat pinggul Minseok agar tetap berdiri tegak. Dengan satu sentakan kuat pria itupun menyusul Minseok memperoleh orgasmenya. Tubuh mereka bergetar menahan nikmat selama beberapa saat. Minseok bahkan nyaris terjatuh jika Luhan tidak segera menahan tubuhnya. Itu jelas orgasme yang hebat dan seks yang melelahkan. Mereka berusaha menikmati orgasme hebat mereka selama mungkin yang dapat mereka nikmati.

"kau kasar bodoh" umpat Minseok di sela orgasme mereka itu

"dan kau menyukai aku yang kasar itu" jawab Luhan dengan seringai menyebalkannya

Setelah memastikan tubuh mereka tidak bergetar lagi. Luhan mengangkat tubuh Minseok ke atas ranjang dan menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukan posessivenya. Memastikan gadis itu ada di dekatnya dan tersentuh olehnya.

"kau tidak pakai pengaman Lu" ucapan bernada lirih itu membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya mengecupi punggung Minseok yang penuh dengan kiss mark buatannya.

"dan apa masalahnya dengan itu. Bukannya selama ini juga kita jarang memakai pengaman?"

Secara otomatis Luhan membalik tubuh Minseok menghadapnya. Setahu Luhan selama ini Minseok menggunakan kontrasepsi sehingga mereka tidak perlu takut akan kebobolan. Sekelebat rasa ragu pada mata Minseok membuat Luhan menegang takut.

"aku melepasnya kemarin Lu" dan seketika Luhan dicengkram perasaan panik, bagaimana jika Minseok hamil.

Bukan, bukannya Luhan tidak mau bertanggung jawab tapi Luhan merasa bahwa Minseok pasti ingin hidup bebas sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah dan memiliki anak. Terlebih lagi mereka masih terlalu muda. Melihat ketegangan pada wajah Luhan Minseok meringis kecil.

"kau takut aku hamil?"

"bukan, aku tidak masalah untuk menikahimu. Yang aku takutkan justru kau yang akan membenciku jika kau hamil"

Mendengar jawaban Luhan secara otomatis Minseok tertawa geli. Ekspresi Luhan tadi sangat menggemaskan. Minseok jarang melihat ekspresi panic dan kalut Luhan. Dan itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Minseok. Setidaknya ia tahu Luhan tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri jika ia hamil.

"tananglah Lu. Aku tidak dalam masa suburku. Jadi kau tidak perlu sepanik itu" ujar Minseok disela tawa pelannya.

"aku tidak panic. Aku hanya" ucapan Luhan terhenti karena Minseok menutup bibir Luhan dengan jari-jarinya.

"aku tahu. Aku ngantuk dan butuh tidur. Ada masalah besar yang akan aku hadapi besok. Jadi biarkan aku istirahat" Ujar Minseok disela kuapnya dan segera menyamankan tubuhnya pada pelukan hangat Luhan.

Setidaknya ia memiliki Luhan di sampingnya. Belum lagi adik dan teman-temannya. Jadi ia tidak perlu cemas akan hari esok.

.

.

.

TBC

Ngoceh apa lagi ya aku diff atu ini. Aduh.. yg ngerasa merak hubungannya gaje emang bener mrk gak ada hubungan disini. Sekedar saling butuh n saling ngelengkapin aja.

Salahkan saja kebiasaan ku baca novel terjemah n kebiasa dengan hubungan yg deket n tinggal bareng yg selalu nongol di novel2 itu jadi aku kebawa-bawa ama tu novel-novel nista.

Dan semua ff ku kalau diperhatiin semuanya pasti jadi hubungan yang deket tapi tanpa status semua. Mangapkan aku untuk itu.

Buat yg kurang suka ama hubungan sebelum nikah.. uh… aku maklum kok. Kesukaan kitakan beda2 ya. Tenang saja Cuma ffku yg ini doing yg mrk ngelakuin hubungan sebelum nikah cs udah dr situ aku nggak pernah buat NC lagi. kecuali yg kolab ama si ega loh ya…ehehheeh

Udah ah ngoceh baunya. Mekasih buat yg udah baca n review.

Kecup basah buat siderku yg


	7. Chapter 7

Sekolah heboh. Minseok tahu jelas sekali hal itu akan terjadi tapi yang membuatnya membatu dan keget justru berita lain yang datang nyaris bersamaan dengan berita terbongkarnya identitas aslinya selama ini. Park Chorong dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Sebenarnya hal itu merupakan berita biasa karena sekolah mereka jelas sekolah elit yang melarang keras terjadinya tindak kekerasan. Baik itu tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh guru maupun siswa.

Tapi yang Minseok tidak habis pikir adalah siapa yang mengadukan perbuatan Chorong itu pada kepala sekolah dan pihak yayasan. Chorong memang keterlaluan tapi Minseok memaklumi tindakan Chorong padanya. Gadis itu hanya kesal dan iri karena pria yang ia cintai justru memerhatikan gadis lain yang jelas tidak sebanding dengan Chorong. Mungkin jika Minseok yang ada diposisi Chorong ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chorong. Hanya mungkin ya. Minseok tidak yakin ia dapat melakukan hal mengesalkan seperti yang Chorong lakukan padanya.

Dan inilah masalah terbesar Minseok sekarang. Menantinya dengan pasti, tidak hanya di kelasnya tapi juga di setiap sudut sekolah. Beberapa ada yang memakinya karena membohongi mereka. Sebagian lagi hanya diam mengamati. Ada juga yang antusias, yang ini jelas siswa pria sekolah mereka.

Dan yang paling Minseok takutkan adalah reaksi teman sekelasnya. Bagiamanapun juga mereka sudah bersama hampir satu tahun dan Minseok merahasiakan identitas aslinya dari mereka. Minseok bahkan merasa sangat bersalah saat ini. Mereka sudah sangat baik pada Minseok, menjaga Minseok dari Chorong dan teman-temannya. Tapi Minseok justru membohongi mereka. Tikaman rasa panik membuat Minseok menelan ludah kelu. Luhan yang melihat gurat cemas dan takut pada wajah Minseok dengan lembut menggenggam tangan Minseok. Berusaha meyakinkan Minseok semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan ada ia yang akan melindungi gadis ini.

"aku takut Lu.." cicit Minseok pelan saat meresakan beratus-ratus pasang mata menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"tidak apa-apa Seokie… aku percaya mereka akan mengerti. Mereka bukan orang-orang egois dan berpikiran sempit" Luhan tersenyum menenangkan ke arah Minseok yang masih berwajah tegang

"aku mengerti jika mereka marah. Aku memang membohongi mereka"

"berhenti berfikir negative. Mengapa kau hobi sekali membebani pikiranmu sendiri." Rutuk Luhan kesal sembari menarik Minseok mengikuti langkahnya.

Luhan memang sengaja menunggu Minseok diparkiran sekolah mereka pagi ini. Ia tidak ingin Minseok kenapa-kenapa. Tapi selama Luhan menunggu Minseok ia tidak menangkap banyak komentar negative tentang Minseok. Justru komentar penasaran lah yang banyak ia dengar. Bagaimanapun Minseok telah menjadi siswi sekolah ini lebih lama dari Luhan dan tidak pernah ada yang peduli dengan keberadaan Minseok hingga Luhan datang.

Memang suatu kejutan besar bagi mereka jika Minseok adalah Xiumin sang model. Tapi salah mereka sendiri selama ini sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing hingga tidak sadar akan keberadaan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak mereka acuhkan karena berpenampilan paling berbeda. Seharusnya mereka justru bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang siswi nampak sangat tidak menonjol dan sangat penyendiri dapat memiliki teman-teman luar biasa.

Minseok menggenggam tangan Luhan lebih erat ketika mereka tiba di depan kelas. Dan begitu mereka memasuki kelas seluruh mata langsung terarah pada mereka berdua. Tatapan tajam dan menusuk itu serta merta membuat Minseok menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang badan Luhan. Gadis itu mencengkram blazer Luhan erat seakan mencari pegangan. Memastikan bahwa Luhan ada dan akan selalu ada untuknya.

"ayolah Seokie, mereka tidak akan memakanmu" Bisik Luhan pelan yang dibalas dengan gelengan ragu oleh Minseok

"hei, biasanya kau tidak sepenakut ini" ejek Luhan sembari menarik Minseok ke sisinya dan berimbas protes dari simungil

"aku bukan takut Lu.. aku merasa bersalah" Minseok berbisik pelan nyaris seperti gumaman dan menegang hebat saat mendengar suara Chanyeol

"jadi… bisa jelaskan mengapa kau menyembunyikan identitas aslimu Kim Minseok?" Tanya Chanyeol mewakili anak-anak kelas mereka yang serta merta mengangguk antusias dengan mata masih menatap tajam sitersangka penipuan.

"bisa biarkan kami duduk dulu?"

"YA!, kenapa kau yang berlagak jadi bodyguardnya!" bentak Sungjae kesal

"kenapa kau yang marah!" balas Luhan tak kalah kesal

"ok stop. Mengapa kalian yang ribut sih. Kita disini buat menyidang pinokio kecil ini!" bentakan Jin seketika membuat kelas hening dan perhatian kembali terfokus pada Minseok

"aku bukan pinokio,,," protes Minseok dengan bibir mencebik lucu, membuat mereka semua ingin mencubit si mungil gemas andai tidak ingat dengan masalah mereka saat ini.

"lalu apa namanya jika bukan pinokio. Hanya pinokio yang membohongi orang-orang disekitarnya." Kalimat singkat bernada sarkatik itu membuat Minseok nyaris menangis

"tidak perlu sesinis itukan" Luhan yang kesal melihat Minseok nyaris menangis balik menyerang Seokjin

"terus saja berdebat dan masalah ini tidak akan pernah selasai. Jadi Seokie sayang. Bisa jelaskan mengapa kau melakukan semua itu?" nada menenangkan dari Seongyeol membuat suasana kembali mencair

Minseok menatap takut-takut mereka semua dan detik berikutnya langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ngeri tingkat dewa dengan tatapan menelisik semua temannya, belum lagi sekelompok siswa yang entah sejak kapan berkumpul diluar kelas mereka . Tatapan mereka mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka ingin menelan Minseok bulat-bulat. Merasa benar-benar dipecundangi dan ditipu mentah-mentah oleh Minseok.

"itu… aku…" Minseok berkata pelan, ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"ne,,, kamu kenapa..?" kejar yang lain tidak sabar. Meraka sudah menahan rasa penasaran mereka sejak kemarin dan tersangka utama justru susah sekali untuk berbicara.

"aku malas menjadi pusat perhatian." Jawab Minseok sesingkat mungkin dan memejamkan matanya takut. Ucapannya itu seketika mendapatkan protes dari teman-teman sekelasnya

Ayolah, konyol sekalikan jika alasannya hanya tidak mau menjadi perhatian semua orang. Terlebih lagi Minseok menyembunyikan identitas aslinya nyaris hampir tiga tahun dan akan menjadi tiga tahun jika tidak ada kejadian seperti kemarin.

"alasan apa itu. Yang lebih elit sedikit bisakan. Seperti biar menjadi surprise akhir kelulusan kita atau apa gitu" protes Key heboh dan ditanggapi anggukan semangat dari semua orang

"tapi memang itu alasannya…" rengek Minseok manja dan membuat suasana seketika sunyi

"gya… kyeopta... !" teriakan membahana memekakkan telinga terdengar nyaris ke seluruh sekolah mereka, dan itu membuat Luhan dan Minseok yang di kerubungi menutup telinga mereka serempak

"uh… teriakan kalian sangat mengerika" gerutu beberapa gadis yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas mereka dan memaksa masuk ke dalam kerumunan

"gya..! akhirnya kau dengan penampilan normalmu!" teriakan cempreng Baekhyun justru kembali membuat Minseok dan Luhan menutup telinga mereka. Sedangkan yang lain memutar mata mereka dengan malas. Apa-apan gadis satu ini. Mengatakan mereka mengerikan tapi teriakannya lebih memekakkan dibandingkan teriakan mereka tadi.

"sudah dengarkan alasannya merahasiakan identitas aslinya. Hanya malas menjadi perhatian. Sama seperti yang ku katakan kemarin." Jongdae melotot kesal ke arah teman-teman sekelas Minseok yang sekarang menatap Jongdae dengan cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah karena kemarin memborbardir adik Minseok ini dengan beratus-ratus pertanyaan.

"tapi kenapa hanya karena masalah itu?" Yongjae masih tidak terima dengan alasan sederhana Minseok, rasanya mustahil jika alasan sebenarnya Minseok hanya karena malas menjadi pusat perhatiaan. Ayolah, mereka selebrity jadi hal yang wajar jika mereka menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka

"karena dia malas diikuti stalker dan sasaeng fans seperti ia SMP dulu" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan bersuara dan perkataannya itu serta merta membuat kelas itu heboh dan Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan menghakimi

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu Lu?"

"kau tidak cerita masalah sasaeng fans dan stalker" desis Luhan kesal

"kau tidak bertanya" jawab Minseok cuek sembari tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah

"tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan kau tau kalau eonniku sama dengan Xiumin sang model?" Jongdae memotong Luhan yang baru saja akan protes dengan Minseok dan sekarang semua perhatian terarah pada Luhan. Bahkan Minseokpun ikut-ikutan menatap Luhan dengan wajah penasaran penuh minat. Karena setahu Minseok ia sangat berhati-hati selama ia berada dilingkungan sekolah.

"seminggu sejak kepindahanku" jawab Luhan cuek

"mwoya!" lagi-lagi pekikan terdengar dan kali ini dari Minseok sendiri yang menatap Luhan kesal ditambah dengan teriakan teman sekelasnya yang menatap Luhan seolah pria itu alien nyasar. Itu jelas sudah lama sekali dan sekarang mereka sudah hampir lulus

"whoa… daebak… pantas kau selalu menempel padanya." Decak Chanyeol kesal, sialan Xi Luhan ini.

Ia sahabatnya bukan sih hingga hal sepenting ini saja Luhan tidak cerita. Luhannya sendiri hanya menyeringai mengesalkan. Pantas saja rusa jadi-jadian ini selalu memaksanya menjaga Minseok jika Luhan tidak ada di sekolah dan mengamuk saat Chorong menyakiti Minseok. Tubuh gadis itu jelas asset utamanya sebagai seorang model

"kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku Xiumin? Berarti pemotretan waktu itu kau sudah tau? Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kau pasti sengajakan waktu itu? Kau cari mati ya Xi Luhan?" Minseok memberondong Luhan dengan segudang pertanyaan yang membuat pria itu mengernyit sebal

"kau ini banyak tanya sekali. Salahmu ganti baju tidak menutup pintu toilet. Belum lagi suaramu saat menerima telpon. Karena penasaran ya aku intip saja." Jawab Luhan cuek dengen cengiran bodohnya

"dasar mesum" umpat beberapa siswi perempuan sembari menatap Luhan ganas.

"enak saja, jangan asal tuduh ya" protes Luhan tidak terima

"memang mesum kok" desis Minseok kesal dengan bibir mengerucut sebal, lupa sejenak dengan teman-teman sekelasnya

"tapi kamu sukakan" goda Luhan jahil yang berakhir dengan teriakan kaget teman sekelas mereka dan teman-teman Minseok.

Sedangkan Minseok hanya dapat tergagap dengan wajah merona sempurna. Habis sudah ia digoda Luhan dan diintrogasi tentang kedekatan mereka berdua. Mereka bahkan lupa sejenak dengan Chorong yang di keluarkan dari sekolah. Dan Minseok harus merasa lega karena teman-temannya bisa menerima alasannya dengan gampang tanpa banyak bertanya. Masalah mungkin akan datang dari anak-anak sekolahnya. Tapi Minseok yakin teman-temannya akan selalu ada untuk mendukungnya. Terlebih lagi ada Luhan disisinya.

Hari esok biarlah menjadi urusan esok, yang jelas saat ini Minseok akan berusaha untuk menikmati kegiatan sekolahnya yang tinggal sebentar lagi itu dengan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Tidak akan ada lagi Kim Minseok yang penyendiri dan berpenampilan aneh. Yang adalah Kim Minseok si model dan Minseok yang sesungguhnya tanpa takut identitas aslinya akan terbongkar. Haruskah Minseok berterima kasih pada Chorong. Setidaknya karena gadis itu ia tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan identitasnya dan dapat menjadi siswi normal pada umumnya.

Gadis itu membuatnya menjadi dirinya seendiri saat ini. Walaupun cacian ia peroleh setidaknya ia tidak menghadapinya sendiri. Tidak seperti Chorong yang harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena tindakannya itu. Tikaman rasa bersalah seketika menerpa Minseok. Jika bukan karena ia maka Chorong tidak perlu berlaku kejam dan di keluarkan dari sekolah.

"gwenchana?" Luhan yang melihat gurat rasa bersalah pada wajah Minseok menggenggam lembut tangan Minseok

"hanya merasa bersalah dengan Chorong"

"itu salahnya sendiri Seokie jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah" tegas Luhan dengan tatapan menenangkannya yang membuat beban Minseok sedikit terangkat. Jadi yang dilakukan Minseok adalah membalas genggaman Luhan dan tersenyum lembut ke arah pria tersebut

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi berita heboh menerpa Minseok. Kali ini melibatkan Luhan bersamanya. Dunia hiburan korea dihebohkan dengan foto Luhan dan Xiumin sedang makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran berbintang lima yang tersebar di dunia maya. Dan yang disusahkan jelas agensi mereka. Banyak wartawan dan telpon masuk pada kedua agensi mereka. Balum lagi wartawan yang menunggu Minseok dan Luhan di luar apartemen mereka.

Berita itu menyebabkan Minseok tertahan di apartemennya. Demikian juga Jongdae yang satu apartemen dengan sang kakak. Keduanya saat ini sedang menonton berita mengenai hubungan rahasia antara Luhan dan Xiumin di TV. Berita sederhana itu menjadi heboh karena di tambah-tambahi oleh beberapa stasiun TV korea. Seperti salah satu stasiun TV yang sedang mereka tonton ini contohnya.

Gambar kedekatan Minseok dan Luhan di beberapa kesempatan bersama mereka mulai ditampilkan. Bahkan pembawa acara itu menambahkan bahwa saat foto itu di ambil saat Luhan sedang melamar Xiumin.

Jadi yang bisa dilakukan oleh Minseok saat ini adalah tertawa miris melihat berita yang makin memanas itu. Terkutuklah para wartawan menyebalkan itu.

"berfikir ia akan melamarkupun tidak" Minseok mendesah keras ketika berita singkat itu berakhir.

"dasar lintah, mengapa mereka melebih-lebihkan berita seperti itu" rutukan Jongdaepun mulai terdengar

"setidaknya karena berita itu kita bisa istirahat sejenak Dae, aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu ya"

Jongdae menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu dengan pandangan sulit di artikan. Kakaknya itu pasti merasa tertekan. Menerima umpatan kasar dari penggemar Luhan di social media dan juga kiriman-kiriman mengerikan yang dikirim fans Luhan. Belum lagi tanggapan dari fans Minseok sendiri. Walaupun tidak sedikit juga yang mendukung hubungan mereka berdua.

Jongdae mengutuk pemberitaan yang makin mengganas tentang kedekatan Minseok dan Luhan. Bukan, bukannya Jongdae tidak suka dengan Luhan. Pria itu sangat baik dengan kakaknya. Walaupun Minseok selalu mengatakan Luhan menyebalkan tapi Jongdae tidak buta. Jongdae tahu jika Minseok menyukai Luhan. Minseok memang termasuk pribadi yang tertutup tentang perasaannya. Tapi ekspresi gamang kakaknya tadi meyakinkan Jongdae bahwa kakaknya entah sejak kapan mulai berharap pada seorang Xi Luhan.

Pria tampan itu tidak buruk. Tapi Jongdae tidak ingin kakaknya itu susah. Belum lagi kemarahan ayah mereka karena pemberitaan ini. Kebebasan yang memang sedikit semakin sedikit sekarang. Ayah mereka benci pemberitaan. Itulah alasan mengapa ayahnya itu berhenti menjadi artis dan memilih membuat perusahaannya sendiri. Seharusnya beliau menjadi lebih tersorot, terlebih lagi memiliki istri seorang artis dan anak-anak yang berkecimpung di dunia yang sama. Tapi ayahnya dapat menghindari media sebaik mungkin.

Jongdae bahkan tidak heran ketika ayahnya mengamuk dan memarahi Minseok karena tidak berhati-hati. Ketenangan itu perlahan menipis dan membuat sang ayah murka. Siapa yang suka jika mendadak rumah dan perusahaannya di banjiri wartawan yang haus akan berita. Terlebih lagi pemberitaan itu menyangkut anak gadisnya.

Ayahnya sangat protektif akan keluarga. Sebenarnya ayah mereka bukan marah kepada Minseok tapi kepada media. Seenaknya saja media menambah-nambahkan berita. Terlebih lagi kakaknya itu tipe-tipe yang mudah panic dan gampang stress.

"semoga masalah ini cepat selesai." Lirih Jongdae sembari menyambar telponnya yang berbunyi.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Ini gila. Orang gila mana yang mengupload fotoku dan Minseok beberapa hari yang lalu saat kami makan malam bersama. Seharusnya itu restoran bintang lima khusus yang terbebas dari media dan masyarakat luas. Dan kenapa mereka sampai bisa kecolongan. Ayolah. aku dan Minseok berada diprivate room. Orang gila mana yang bisa mengambil foto kami jika bukan orang dalam.

"kau harus menuntut restoran itu hyung" desisku berbahaya melalui saluran telpon

" kau gila ya, mana mungkin. Itu keteledoran kalian"

"kau pikir aku ini bodoh hyung. Kami di privat room. Jadi hanya orang dalam yang bisa mengambil foto itu."

"kau yakin?"

"aku yakin. Jika kau tidak mengurusnya aku sendiri yang akan mengurusnya."

"baiklah, baiklah. Tahan emosimu. Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Dan persiapkan dirimu. Besok kita akan mengadakan konfrensipers bersama dengan Xiumin"

Xiumin, Minseok. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Ok, sepertinya aku ini sumber kesialan untuknya. Berdekatan denganku selalu membuatnya dalam masalah. Haruskah aku menjauhinya.

Luhan Pov end

.

.

.

.

TBC

Buahahha. Yg ngarep konflik berat harus kecewa karena ini ff chapter pertama ku jd aku buat temen2 sekelas mereka tipe2 cuek n easy going. Dikasih penjelasan dikit aja aman n kelar.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

Suara dering telpon membuat Minseok membuka matanya pelan. Tangannya menggapai malas, mencari benda persegi panjang itu setengah hati. Ia masih sangat mengantuk dan kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit.

"yeoboseo,,," tanpa mengecek siapa yang menelponnya Minseok segera menjawab telpon itu. Kepalanya makin berdenyut sakit karena dering ponselnya.

"Xiu,,, ini aku"

Mendengar suara Luhan secara otomatis Minseok mendudukkan badannya. Dan efeknya sangat tidak baik untuk kepalanya sehingga ia mengerang pelan. Membuat Luhan di seberang sana kawatir.

"hei, kau tidak apa-apakan?"

"gwenchana Lu, hanya sedikit pusing"

Dan setelah itu hanya keheningan yang terjadi. Minseok mengernyit bingung. Apa maunya Luhan sebenarnya, menelpon tapi hanya mendiamkannya.

"mianhae…" akhirnya suara lirih sarat akan penyesalan itu menembus pendengaran Minseok

"untuk?"

"berita itu Xiu…" Luhan menggerutu kesal mendengar pertanyaan Minseok yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"itu salahku juga Lu. Jadi jangan meminta ma'af. Setidaknya aku mendapat libur sejenak" tawa Minseok pelan sembari beranjak ke arah saklar lampu

Entah sudah selama apa Minseok tidur karena sekarang langit telah menggelap. Helaan nafas lelah Luhan membuat Minseok meringis kecil. Sepertinya pria ini juga mengalami hari yang berat.

"kau sudah dikabari masalah konfrensi pers besok?"

"entahlah, aku baru bangun tidur. Mungkin ada SMSnya. Nanti akanku cek" setelah memastika mode loudspeakernya aktif Minseok membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari watafel dan menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin bulat di depannya. Hal terakhir yang dilakukan adalah meringis pelan

"ada apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"kau tau, wajahku seperti sadako sekarang" rutuk Minseok kesal dan berimbas tawa dari Luhan

"hari yang berat ya…" desah Luhan lelah dan dibalas desahan tak kalah lelah oleh Minseok

"aku lapar Lu, jadi aku tutup telponmu sekarang ya"

"ne, jangan lupa minum vitamin"

Ruang tamu Minseok nampak gelap tapi Minseok dapat melihat cahaya dari arah dapurnya. Sepertinya adiknya belum tidur. Dan benar saja, Jongdae nampak menelungkupkan kepalanya pada meja konter dapur.

"hei, tidur di kamarmu Dae" tegur Minseok sembari menggoyang pelan pundak Jongdae

"aku belum ngantuk"

"lalu apa artinya kalau kau tertidur di dapur babo"

"eonni…"

Panggilan lirih sang adik membuat Minseok yang sedang memasukkan susu ke dalam mangkuk serealnya menatap Jongdae dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"gwenchana?"

"tadi Luhan, sekarang kau"

Mendengar jawaban sang kakak Jongdae menyipitkan matanya curiga. Membuat Minseok mendengus pelan melihatnya.

"dia baru saja selesai menelponku. Sekedar mengabari konfrensi pers besok"

"wah,,, cepat juga tanggapannya."

"entahlah. Aku harap cepat selesai dan appa tidak marah-marah lagi"

"appa cuma khawatir eonni"

"aku tau Dae, dan aku tidak mau appa sakit hanya karena berita murahan seperti ini"

Mendengar jawaban Minseok, Jongdae menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"kau mencintainyakan eonni?"

"nugu?"

"Xi Luhan"

Mendengar jawaban cuek Jongdae Minseok seketika tersedak susunya. Haruskah adiknya ini sefrontal banteng marah. Niat sekali membunuh Minseok dengan makanan.

"jangan mengada-ada Dae" rutuk Minseok kesal sembari mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu yang ada di atas meja

"ayolah eonni. Kau pikir aku ini bodoh. Kau uring-uringan jika rusa mesum itu tidak mengabarimu sehari saja. Merutuk kesal ketika melihat pemberitaannya dengan sejumlah artis. Wajah yang selalu meneriakan aku mencintai Xi Luhanmu itu nampak nyata eonni" dan sekali lagi Minseok tersedak makanannya karena celotehan Jongdae itu

Apa sejelas itukah perasaannya. Malu sekali rasanya saat perasaanmu dijabarkan dengan jelas oleh adikmu sendiri. Dan Minseok ingin mencakar wajah adiknya itu sekarang juga saat melihat seringai menyebalkan terparti di bibir menggoda sang adik.

"sudahlah, jujur saja denganku. Aku janji akan tutup mulut"

"tidak akan. Dan tetap tutup mulutmu itu Kim Jongdae"

"aku tidak janji" tukas Jongdae usil sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jari mungil berkuteks silvernya pelan pada meja makan mereka

"baiklah… jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau yang akan diburu wartawan" ancam Minseok cuek sembari menyeringai kecil ke arah Jongdae yang menatap Minseok bingung

"Chanyeol" satu kata dan Jongdae nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya. Membuat Minsoek tertawa heboh melihat reaksi berlebihan adiknya itu

Malam itu berakhir dengan Jongdae dan Minseok yang saling menggoda tentang perasaan mereka pada dua pria tampan itu. Setidaknya mengobrol dengan Joongdae bisa sedikit menghibur Minseok.

.

.

.

Konfrensi pers itu nampak penuh sesak dengan puluhan wartawan yang diundang hadir untuk mengkonfirmasi hubungan Luhan dan Minseok. Kedua artis itu duduk tenang di apit manejer mereka beserta pihak agensi masing-masing. Di meja itu juga ada Kim Joongwon ayah Minseok. Berbagai pertanyaan telah mereka jawab dan Minseok mulai gelisah kerena pertanyaan itu makin bercabang dan tanpa ujung. Luhan yang menyadari kegelisahan Minseok secara spontan menggenggam tangan Minseok di balik meja. Menekan pelan tangan basah Minseok berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaan Minseok. Minseok yang kaget menoleh sekilas pada Luhan dan menunduk malu saat melihat Luhan tersenyum kecil sembari meliriknya.

Dengan ragu Minseok melebarkan jemarinya, mengizinkan jemari Luhan mengisi kekosongan di antara celah-celah jarinya. Joongwon yang tidak sengaja melihat itu mendengus sebal dan sedetik kemudian menyeringai ke arah keduanya tanpa Minseok dan Luhan sadari. Muda mudi ini jelas harus diberi sedikit kejutan agar sadar tempat.

"saya rasa cukup sekian konfrensi pers kali ini. Jelas sekali bahwa mereka hanya rekan kerja jadi tolong jangan menambah-nambah pemberitaan. Selain itu anak saya juga akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika. Jadi sangat mustahil beberapa tahun kedepan mereka akan terlibat pekerjaan bersama." Ucapan Joongwon itu membuat kedua artis remaja itu menegang dan menatap Joongwon dengan syok, sedangkan Joongwon telah meninggalkan tempat itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Meninggalkan kehebohan yang ia buat dan membuat bukan hanya Minseok dan Luhan yang kaget tapi juga agensi Minseok yang serta merta mengejar Joogwon.

.

.

.

Minseok Pov

Bunuh aku sekarang. Entah setan apa yang merasuki ayahku sehingga ia mengatakan hal menggelikan seperti itu. Kuliah di Amerika. Membayangkannya pun aku tidak pernah.

"appa… apa-apan perkataan appa tadi?" aku menatap kesal ayahku yang saat ini nampak duduk nyaman pada sofa ruang tunggu agensiku

Luhan yang berdiri di sampingku pun menatap ayahku itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Ini jelas kejutan yang sangat tidak kami sangka-sangka. Seharusnya aku tahu akan begini jadinya jika ayahku sudah ikut campur dengan urusanku. Akan selalu ada kejutan menarik yang selalu membuatku sport jantung mendadak.

"memang apa yang salah pada perkataan appa tadi?" Tanya ayahku itu dengan wajah datarnya. Ugh, Andai beliau bukan orang tuaku. Sudah ku jambak rambut hitam lebatnya itu, atau ku cakar wajah berekspresi datarnya itu.

"kita tidak pernah membahas masalah Amerika dan kuliahku appa" rengekku manja sembari mendudukan diriku di samping appa. Siap merengek layaknya anak kecil jika appa bersikeras mengirimku kuliah ke Amerika.

"appa sudah membahasnya dengan eommamu dan ia setuju untuk menguliahkanmu di sana. Setidaknya di sana kau akan jauh darinya dan terhindar dari skandal" tukas ayahku sambil lalu tapi matanya tertuju pada sosok Luhan yang berdiri tegang bagai patung

"appa… itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan" rengekku kesal dan menatap Luhan meminta bantuaan

"ajhusi.. biarkan Minseok tetap disini. Saya janji saya akan menjaganya dengan baik" aku membeliak kaget mendengar perkataan Luhan itu. Mengapa ia justru berkata seperti itu.

Mengapa harus mengucapkan janji tidak berguna. Itu jelas makin memperkeruh suasana. Terbukti dari ekspresi keras wajah ayahku yang sekarang menatap Luhan seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Terlebih lagi kami tidak dalam hubungan yang mengharuskannya mengatakan hal menggelikan seperti menjagaku dan lain sebagainya.

"jangan sombong nak. Kau masih muda. Bisa apa kau tanpa orang tuamu. Kalian terlalu muda untuk bersama." Bentak ayahku marah, "dan lagi kau jelas belum bisa bertanggung jawab dengan segala tingkah lakumu. Kalian bahkan tidak berhati-hati untuk menjaga hubungan kalian tetap pada tempatnya."

Oh tidak. Jangan bilang appa tahu masalah hubungan tanpa setatusku dan Luhan. Lebih parah lagi jika appa tahu jika kami telah tidur bersama.

"hentikan wajah menggelikanmu itu nak. Appa jelas tahu apa saja yang anak-anak appa lakukan di luar sana. Membebaskan kalian buka berarti appa tidak mengawasi kalian. Tidur dengan rekan kerjamu jelas bukan salah satu kebebasan yang appa berikan padamu" perkataan appa ini seketika membuat aku dan Luhan menegang kaku

"untuk itu tolong ikuti perkataan appa untuk kali ini saja. Kau bisa kembali setelah menyelesaikan kuliahmu. Setelah itu appa tidak akan melarangmu untuk berhubungan dengan Luhan maupun pria lain di luar sana" nada final pada suara appa membuatku menatap Luhan lesu dan pria itupun menatapku dengan tatapan putus asanya.

"arraseo appa" kataku lirih setelah terdiam cukup lama

"bagus, kau akan berangkat sebulan lagi. Tepat setelah upacara kelulusanmu. Semua keperluanmu selama di Amerika telah diurus dengan rapi. Bahkan pihak Victoria dan Calvien Amerika menyambut antusias kepindahanmu kesana"

Aku terduduk lemas begitu appa meninggalkanku dan Luhan berdua. Pria itu bahkan melangkah gontai ke arahku sebelum mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya di sampingku.

"berakhir seperti ini ya" lirihnya dengan suara termenyedihkan yang pernah ku dengar

"aku harus bagai mana Lu?" tanyaku lirih, menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"kita turuti saja kemauan appamu. Kita masih bisa tetap berhubungan melalui e-mail, video call dan telpon"

"aku tidak mau. Bagai mana jika aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

"aku akan sesekali mengunjungimu selama liburan kuliah. Aku janji"

Pria itu membuatku speechless. Apa aku setidak berartinya sehingga ia dengan mudahnya mengiyakan keinginan appaku. Apa hanya aku yang mencintainya?. Bodohnya kau Kim Minseok.

Minseok Pov end

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Memikirkan akan terpisah dari Minseok dalam waktu yang lama membuat seluruh sendi-sendiku melemas. Tulang-tulangku bahkan serasa dicabut paksa dari tubuhku. Tapi aku jelas tidak dapat membantah perkataan ayah Minseok. Karena apa yang dikatakan ayah Minseok itu benar adanya. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjaga Minseok. Kami bahkan belum lulus senior high school. Jadi yang dapat kulakukan adalah mengiyakan perkataan ayah Minseok. Setidaknya beliau tidak melarangku untuk tetap berhubungan dengan anaknya.

Tidak tahan melihat wajah sedih Minseok dengan sepontan aku memeluknya dan mengecup puncak kepalannya lembut. Berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang kalut.

"kau akan menunggukan Lu?" tanyanya lirih disela pelukan kami ini

"hei… seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kau tidak akan macam-macam disanakan?"

"apa-apaan. Memang apa hakmu melarangku dekat dengan pria lain" katanya kesal sembari melepaskan pelukan kami

"terus apa hakmu juga menyuruhku menunggumu kembali kesini,?. Kau bukan kekasihku sayang" dan perkataanku itu membuatnya terpaku dengan wajah menyiratkan rasa sakit, membuatku sedikit tidak tega untuk mengerjainya.

"ya, kau benar. Kita bahkan tidak dalam hubungan yang seperti itu" lirihnya pelan sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu ruang tunggu

"ck, kenapa mendadak mellow begitu. Kau tau. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal yang kau katakan tadi. Aku yang pria disini Seokie. Jadi sudah seharusnya aku yang menegaskan hubungan kita bukan kau" tukasku sembari mengarahkan wajahnya untuk menatapku

"kau lambat" gerutunya kesal, masih ada gurat kecewa pada matanya

"setidaknya kau tunggu sampai aku mengatakannya." Kusentil pelan hidung bangirnya itu sebelum mengecup kilat bibir merahnya

"katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali" ancamnya dengan wajah menggemaskan minta dicium

"ok. Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku Xi Luhan akan menunggumu dengan sabar sampai kau kembali ke Korea. Kesisiku. Tidak akan ada gadis lain selain dirimu. Jadi pastikan kau tidak akan tertarik atau menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain di Amerika sana." Tegasku dengan ekspresi seriusku," tidak ada bantahan dan dilarang protes" tegasku penuh penekanan begitu ia akan memprotes perkataanku

"khas dirimu sekali tuan Lu. Pemaksa dan frontal" ujarnya kesal dan memelukku erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadaku dan menghela nafas tenang seakan beban beratnya telah terangkat

"jadi bagai mana nyonya Lu,?" godaku nakal dan membuatnya memukul dadaku pelan

"aku janji. Dan jangan coba-coba selingkuh"

"aku janji" kataku sebelum menciumnya lembut.

Luhan Pov end

.

.

.

Joongwon yang memang belum pergi dari tempat itu tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang asik berciuman mesra itu. Berdecak kesal karena anaknya itu jelas tidak mengenal tempat untuk bemesraan dengan pria Cina yang ternyata anak dari temannya semasa kuliah dulu. Bukannya Joongwon sengaja memisahkan mereka. Tapi hanya dengan memisahkan mereka maka semua skandal itu dapat direda dan fans keduanya dapat ditenangkan.

Terlebih lagi Joongwon tahu jika Luhan itu pria baik yang mampu menjaga anaknya kelak. Kelak, bukan saat ini. Karena untuk saat ini Luhan jelas belum mampu untuk melindungi anaknya. Empat tahun atau mungkin lebih waktu yang di butuhkan bagi Minseok untuk menamatkan pendidikannya. Jika dalam rentang waktu itu perasaan mereka tetap sama dan tidak berubah Joongwon akan merelakan anaknya untuk Luhan. Kalaupun mereka memang berjodoh kelak mereka pasti akan tetap bersama.

"setidaknya kau menemukan pria yang benar-benar menyayangimu nak" ujar Joongwon lirih, mendadak merasa tua melihat anaknya bersama Luhan.

.

.

.

Klik, suara tombol kamera itu membuat dua orang berjenis kelamin pria dan wanita itu menoleh secara bersamaan.

Erangan kesal terdengar dari bibir sang pria saat matanya menangkap siluet seorang pria yang berlari menjauhi mereka dengan cepat. Membuat sang perempuan tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesal sang pria.

"sudah ku bilang untuk tidak menjemputku" ujar sang gadis geli dan tawanya akhirnya pecah saat sang pria menatapnya dengan kesal

"enak saja. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu" gerutu Luhan kesal

"kau berlebihan Lu. Kita hanya sebulan tidak bertemu" Minseok, sang gadis mengecup pipi Luhan cepat sebelum manarik kopernya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk menggerutu karena foto mereka berhasil di dapat oleh salah satu paparazzi.

Ya. Pasangan ini adalah Minseok dan Luhan. Minseok baru tiba dari Amerika setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya selama empat tahun di Amerika dan setahun menikmati pekerjaannya di sana sebelum memutuskan kembali ke Korea. Sebenarnya Minseok telah melarang Luhan untuk menjemputnya tapi pria itu tetap memaksa datang untuk menjemput tunangannya itu.

Mereka memang memutuskan untuk bertunangan pertengahan tahun lalu. Saat itu Luhan memutuskan untuk melamar Minseok bersama kedua orang tuanya yang kebetulan sedang berada di Amerika. Begitu juga dengan orang tua Minseok dan adiknya. Pertunangan sederhana dan hanya di hadiri keluarga mereka saja. Setidaknya Luhan telah berhasil mengikat Minseok sebagai tunangannya dan ia jelas tidak menyangka akan mengumumkan hubungan mereka secepat ini. Salahkan saja paparazzi yang berhasil mendapatkan foto Luhan dan Minseok tadi.

"ayo Lu, sampai kapan kau akan diam disana" teriak Minseok dari pintu masuk bandara yang membuat Luhan segera berlari ke arah Minseok.

.

.

.

"_**berita terhangat tahun ini berasal dari pasangan penuh kontrofersi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Xi Luhan dan Kim Minseok atau yang lebih kita kenal dengan nama Xiumin yang sebelumnya menyatakan tidak memilki hubungan apa-apa tiba-tiba saja mengumumkan pertunangan mereka pada media pagi ini. Ini jelas kabar menggembirakan sekaligus mengejutkan setelah sekian lama kita mengharapkan konfirmasi keduanya karena sering di dapati berada dalam tempat dan kesempatan yang sama" suara reporter wanita itu membuat seorang gadis mungil menyemburkan susu yang sedang ia minum, matanya membeliak kaget ke arah TV besar di depannya.**_

Pria tampan di dekatnya tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan menggemaskan kekasihnya itu. Dengan pelan dilapnya sisa susu yang menetes menuruni celah bibir sang gadis dengan tisu. Bahkan dengan santai dijilatnya pelan susu yang mengalir menuruni leher putih sang gadis, menghasilkan protes keras dari simungil itu

"apa-apan mereka itu. Bahkan bertemu dengankupun belum. Sudah berani mengumumkan pertuangan mereka" dengusnya kesal sembari mendorong pelan kepala sang kekasih yang saat ini sibuk menyesap kulit lehernya

"salahkan saja kecerobohan mereka kemarin di bandara. Luhan hyung bilang ada paparazzi yang berhasil mendapatkan foto mereka."

"rusa mesum itu memang selalu ceroboh"

"berhentilah menggerutu Dae"

"kau juga berhentilah menjilati leherku Yeol" dengus Jongdae kesal.

"tidak akan. Aku belum mendapatkan jatah morning seksku hari ini" Chanyeol justru mengangkat tubuh mungil Jongdae ke arah kamar mereka. Mengacuhkan teriakan protes Jongdae yang berakhir menjadi desahan nikmat pada akhirnya.

End

Mueheheheh… akhirnya end juga. Maaf klo endingnya gaje n kurang memuaskan cs idenya mentok sampe di sini aja . makasih yang udah baca n review di ff gajeku ini readerdeul ^_^


End file.
